Together-Forever
by KaitlynAM
Summary: This is my way of writing what happens after Loren wins Eddies Contest! I hope you enjoy and review! Im going to try to update every day , so look for me everyday! If i dont i apologize!Hope you Like It!Also in here Chloe did not kill katy!
1. Meeting Once Again

Hi Guys, This is my first FanFiction! I am very excited, Please review,favorite/follow! I love to hear from you guys and take any suggestions!This is after the songwriting contest!

Thanks, Kaitlyn

Eddie's POV:

I can't focus, nothing is right, i cant think straight and i cant come up with lyrics. Then there was a knock on the was Papa Max.

Max: Hey Son,How's it going?

Eddie(Frowning): Its going okay.

Max:Why do you look upset?

Eddie:Nothing is happening with music right now.

Max(Laughing): That's a bad thing, your always working, you need a break.

Eddie:Jake has been on me about my new album and im trying to get one last song, but nothing is coming to me.

Max: Thats because your worn out, You need a break. How about we go to rumor tonite, just us two.

Eddie: I would but i think i just need to have a quiet,relaxed night. Raincheck though.

Max: Alright but im holding you to that raincheck! I better get going, I will talk to you later.

Eddie(Smiling): Alright Papa Max, see you later. Bye

Max:Bye

* * *

After Papa Max left, i went to go and try to write that one last song, but still nothing was happening. So i decided to give it a rest and go watch tv.

Loren's POV:

I was just getting off work from the café when Mel walked in.

Loren:Hey Mel!

Mel:Hey girl, Just getting off.

Loren:Yeah, But today was the worst, customers were so rude.

Mel(Laughing): Thats why I don't work!

Loren(Smiling): Very Funny. Anyway, What are you doing here?

Mel: I thought i would come talk to you about...Eddie!

Loren: C'mon Mel! Your Crazy!

Mel: Is it so real that you won the contest and got to be in his video! We are living the dream!

Loren(Smiling): We? Im just kidding! Anyway i know, it felt like just yesterday we were dreaming about getting to even meet him!

Mel(Smiling): I know! I kinda feel bad about his break up though.

Loren: What do you mean?

Mel:You have not been online?

Loren: No.

Mel: Here(taking out her iPad) Look!

It was a picture that was split in two of Eddie and chloe-It read-

Chloe and her Fiance Eddie Duran Have split. We have yet to find out how or why but a source close to chloe said that she had been lying the entire time and cheating. We are trying to uncover who she was cheating on with but i think we have a hint.

Loren: Oh my gosh, Eddie must be hurting, Should i call him and see if he is okay?

Mel:Yes!Hurry Up!

Loren:Okay (pulling her phone out she dials eddies number)Hey Eddie its Loren!

Eddie: Hey Loren, How's it going?

Loren:Its going Good, Thanks for asking! I just read about you and chloe, I'm so sorry.

Eddie(Frowning): Oh yeah, its okay it's not your fault.

Loren: I just wanted to make sure you were okay?

Eddie: I'm doing Fine, But i was wondering if you could come over after work and write songs? I am having the hardest time writing one last song for my album.

Loren was stunned at the question, and began daydreaming about actually going to Eddie's own HOME!She snapped back into reality.

Loren:I actually got off about 10 minutes ago, would you like me to come over now?

Eddie(Smiling):Yeah that would be great! I will leave your name with the doorman.I will text you the address, see you when you get here.

Loren(Smiling): Okay, see you when i get there, Bye.

Eddie:Bye.

Loren hung up and started freaking out

Mel: Whats wrong?

Loren:Eddie Duran just asked me to come write songs with him!

Mel:Shut Up! You better get going!

Loren: Okay, I will text you later!

Mel: Good cause i want every detail!

Loren(laughing): Alright,Bye!

Mel:Bye!

* * *

Loren drove to Eddie's parked her car outside and went in.

Loren: Hi, I left my car out front is that okay?

Doorman: Who are you here to see?

Loren: Oh right Eddie Duran!

doorman: What's your name?

Loren: My name is Loren.

Doorman: Thank you, Eddie is expecting you.

Loren:Thanks and your name is?

Doorman: Oh right, Jeffrey. I will just send you straight up.

Loren(Smiling): Thanks Jeffrey!

Jeffrey:You're welcome!

Loren got to Eddie's penthouse and knocked on the Door, Eddie was wearing black jeans with a gray long-sleeved shirt on Loren Thought he looked so HOT!Till she saw a skinny,tall,Blonde hair girl in his leaving room, Giving Loren the biggest Glare.

Thanks for reading! I love to read reviews and try to say nice things this is my first fanfiction. I am going to try to update often But Please Review! Hope you liked It!


	2. First Kiss

When i saw Chloe looking at me i felt a bit of fear.

Loren:I can come back some other time.

Eddie:No, its okay,Chloe was just leaving.

Chloe: Who said i was leaving, Im not finished.

Eddie(Furious): Chloe get out!

Chloe:No.

Eddie:Leave now before i call security!

Chloe:Whatever, what are you looking at little girl.

Loren:Nothing

Chloe:So your calling me nothing.

Loren:No, im not looking at anything is what i mean.

Chloe:Whatever!Pathetic!

Chloe ran out the door so fast that she knocked loren into the door, bruising her shoulder.

Loren:OW!

Chloe: What are you going to do about it? Chloe knew she meant to run out fast on purpose.

Eddie:GoodBye Chloe

Eddie slammed the door and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Eddie: I am so sorry Loren, you alright?

Loren was out of she also hit her head

Loren:Yeah, Im fine but i hit my head on the door when i hit my shoulder.

Eddie: I am so sorry, i did not know.

Eddie looked really guilty and felt super bad.

Loren:Im fine eddie, Lets get to work!

Eddie(smiling): Okay, dont you want to get checked out?

Loren: No, i am determined to help you get that song!

Eddie(Smiling even bigger than before):Thank you so much!

Loren:No promblem, I have a song that i want to share with you.

Eddie: Okay!

Loren walked to the piano and started playing:

Whoa, ooh  
Well, let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right

Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well, I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand

Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone  
Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your...  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,

So fall in love (in love)  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall

Eddie was smiling when loren finished the song

Eddie:That was so amazing!

Loren:Thanks!

Eddie: That could be on my album.

Loren(shocked): What?

Eddie:Unless you want it on your but i could put it as a duet!

loren had to think for a second she knew she had plenty of songs for her album so she decided why not.

Loren:Okay lets do it as a duet!

Eddie:Okay!Thank you so much Loren!

Loren:Dont sweat it!

Eddie laughed

Eddie: Do you want to have dinner over here?

Loren was so suprised that he asked but she knew if she didnt say yes she would regret it.

Loren:Sure!

Eddie:Great, How does chinese take out sound?

Loren: Im up for that!

Eddie went and got the take out and came back to loren playing another song.

Eddie: Do you ever not have writers block?!

Loren:I am always on top of my game, You on the other hand needs to focus!

Eddie(laughing): Oh really,okay how do i do that?

Loren:You have to think of something that inspires you,I always am inspired by thinking of someone or you just focused and just picture yourself all alone just you and the mic then you can write anything.

Eddie:Pretty good advice Loren tate, Pretty good advice!

Loren:Thank you!

Eddie and Loren stared at each other,not knowing what the other was going to do and they both noticed they were getting closer and closer, next thing you know there lips met!It was like an electric spark between the was 2 minutes later when eddie pulled away.

Eddie:That was unexpecting.

Loren:Yeah i guess.

Loren looked away cause she felt uncomfortable and thought eddie regreted kissing her.

Eddie saw that she looked uncomfortable and knew what she was thinking.

Eddie: I dont regret kissing you

Loren(Smiling): you dont?

Eddie: Not at all, it just took me by suprise.

Loren:You kissed me first.

Eddie:Oh did i! Well lets not play the blame game!

Loren:Okay!

Eddie:There is something about you loren, something that makes me want to know more and more about you.I know this is sudden and i just got out of a bad break-up but i feel like when im with you, you make me forget about it, and i would really like it if you would be my girlfriend?

Loren was not suprised at all they just kissed and she knew he liked her and she was super happy he asked but was she ready to have a boyfriend, espically one thats going to hide her?

Loren:Eddie...

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like the cliffhanger and please leave a review!I will update soon!

Love,

Kaitlyn


	3. Dinner With Eddie

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!Im going to start leaving off from the end of last chapter, so if you wanna know what happened last chapter then go check it out!

Loren:Eddie i don't know, I mean i really like you like really like you but i dont want to be a girlfriend to someone that is going to hide me from the public,whether its because im not good enough or if jake wont approve or if you just don't want people to know.

Eddie: Loren i would never want to hide you, I would want everyone to see my girlfriend on my side. I don't care if jake doesnt approve he cant chose who i date,And you are good enough, your so good I don't even think I deserve you!

Loren(Smiling): That's really sweet Eddie,But i have had alot of trust issues in my life, I dont know if i can trust you, but i really want to.

Eddie:Loren please, I am so trustworthy me and you have gotten so close, just please be my girlfriend?

Loren:Yes!

Eddie(Smiling):Thank God!

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren which turned into a 10 minute make-out pulled away knowing she had to leave

Loren:I wish i could do this all day but i have to get home. I unfortunately have to do homework.

Eddie(Groaning): Fine but how about i take you to rumor tomowrrow for dinner?

Loren(Smiling): I would love too!

Eddie:Great! So tomowrrow at 8 i will pick you up.

Loren:Thats Great! So i will talk to you tomowrrow, Bye.

Eddie:Bye

Loren gave him a kiss and left, Eddie started to head to MK.

Loren went straight home to go video chat Mel, Knowing that Mel would not be able to come over because of lisa. She knew she would have to wait to tell her mom because she was out with Max.

Video chatting

Loren: Hey Mel!

Mel: Hey! So how did it go?

Loren: It went really well, I showed him a song i wrote and he wanted to do it as a duet for his album! I said yes because i have pleanty of songs for my albums.

Mel: That's really cool! Anything else?

Loren:Well we Kissed!

Mel: What? OMG!

Loren(Smiling): Yeah! And he asked me to be his girlfriend!

Mel:OMG! I can't belive this! Anything else to tell me there ?

Loren: Well, He is taking me to dinner tomowrrow to rumor at 7!

Mel: OMG! Three shocking things, I am so happy for you! Do you want me too come over tomowrrow after school and help you pick an outfit out?

Loren(Smiling): You read my mind! I think i here my mom coming in, I should go.

Mel: Okay, I will see you tomowrrow! Bye

Loren:Bye!

Loren got off the computer and walked to the kitchen where her mom was pouring herself a glass of wine.

Nora:Hey Sweetie! How was school?

Loren: Good!I got to talk to you about something.

Nora: Is it something bad?

Loren:No, Well not for me!

Nora(Smiling): Okay, What is it?

Loren: Well eddie invited me to his house to work on songs and i showed him a song I wrote and he wanted to use on his album as a duet and i said yes! Then he kissed me, and asked me to be his girlfriend and i said YES!

Loren looked at her mom and saw a straight face, not knowing what to do she waited for her mom to say something.

Nora: I... Am happy for you, I just want you to look out for yourself and keep time for your friends and family.

Loren:I will always look out for me and I will always have time for my friends and family, Oh and he is taking me to rumor for dinner at 8!

Nora(Smiling): Well let me guess Mel is coming over tomowrrow to pick an outfit out!

Loren: Wow, Your good, But i got to go do homework but i will talk to you later.

Nora: Okay, You going to eat dinner?

Loren:Not Hungry.

Nora:Okay, well i will talk to you later.

Loren went to her room adn did her algebra,Science,and Spanish homework. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

In the morning, Loren ate breakfast and Mel picked her up for she got to school she ran into Cam.

Cam: Hey Loren

Loren:Hey Cam

Cam:How's It going?

Loren:Good, How's it going for you?

Cam:It's going good, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomowrrow?

Loren:I can't, I have plans, Im sorry.

Cam: Too Busy with Eddie

Loren(Getting Mad):What do you mean?

Cam: Nevermind but you don't really hang out with friends since you won the contest, too good for us,Bye.

Loren: Wait...

Hope you guy's like cliffhangers, I know it's not a big one but there will be more to come! Hope you liked it please review,and Follow!

Love,

Kaitlyn


	4. Never Getting A Break

Hope you guys Enjoy this chapter! I would like to say thanks to littlespankie because i had my chapter figured out but she gave me a suggestion and i really liked it , so here you go!continuing from end of last chapter!

Loren:Cam wait, Im sorry that I was being a little mean but im trying to make time for everyone not just Eddie.

Cam:It's okay, I didnt mean to snap.

Loren: I better get to class, talk to you later, Bye

Cam:Bye

Loren finished period 1,2,3 and now it was time for lunch, Mel said she would be a little late cause she got held back, so Loren went and sat at a lunch table and checked her someone covered her eyes.

Guy:Guess Who?

Loren:Adam

Guy:Nope

Loren:Um,Eddie

Eddie(Smiling):Correct!

Loren:Hey, Why are you here, we will be going to dinner in like 4 and half hours!

Eddie: Wow Your On track, I wanted to suprise you I brought you lunch!

Loren:Oh You so sweet! My favorite Pastrami Sandwhich!

Eddie gave Loren a kiss and everybody started to stare!

Then next thing you know Loren looks down and sees Eddie on the ground, when she looks up she sees Cam.

Loren:Cam,What did you do? Get away from Here.

Cam left looking really guilty, He got in his car and drove away.

Loren:Eddie, Are you okay?

Eddie(Furious): Yeah, Im fine.

Loren:Your nose is bleeding, Here

Loren handed Eddie a couple tissues from her backpack.

Eddie:Thanks!

Loren:What happened?

Eddie:I turned around and that Cam dude just punched me.

Loren:Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.

Eddie:Why are you sorry?

Loren:Before school, Cam came up and asked if i wanted to go to the movie with him tonight and i said i had plans. He said some things like I don't have time for friends and im too good for them, I think he go upset.

Eddie:Oh

Loren(Sad): You should have never have come, I feel bad cause i turned him down and you got punched, Obviously you can't go anywhere with me because someone will hurt you.

Eddie was looking at Loren knowing that she felt bad about Cam but he knew that he did not regret going there because he just wanted to see his girlfriend.

Eddie(Smiling): Babe, Its okay im fine just a little blood. I don't regret coming here i wanted to see my girlfriend.

Loren took Eddie to the nurse, all while people were staring through the got to leave early because she was told to bring Eddie home,So she did just that.

At Penthouse

Eddie:Thanks for helping me babe.

Loren(Smiling): No problem,At least i got off school early.

Eddie: yeah thanks to me! What should we do till It's time to go to dinner.

Loren:Watch a movie

Eddie:Alright, Go head and pick on out.

Loren:Why do you have Mean Girls?

Eddie tenses up: It was one of Chloe's favorite movies.

Loren whispers: Now i know where she gets her diva side!

Eddie and Loren finished the movie.

Loren:I better get home and get some homework done before dinner.

Eddie(Groaning):Uh,Fine i will be by at 7:45 to pick you up.

Loren(Smiling): Your on track!

They both laughed, Loren gave Eddie a kiss and went up stairs and got in the shower and started getting ready.

Loren got home and did homework, by the time she was finished it was 6:45! There was a knock on the door, It was Mel.

Mel:Hey

Loren:Hey, I just finished my homework, almost lost track of time!

Mel:Not good Loren! Your first dinner date and you would have been not ready!

Loren:Just help me!

Mel:You got it!

Loren and Mel went through Lorens closet and found the perfect outfit. It was a Pink dress with a white strap that went aroung your stomach and tied into a bow, It went just above the added a Diamond Necklace with White 3inch Heels. Mel did Lorens makeup and it looked gorgeous, Loren straightened her hair, To top it off she had a white clutch, which held her phone,some money,and extra bobbypins.

Mel was waiting in the living room and Loren walked out.

Mel:OMG! You look Stunning!

Loren(Smiling):Thanks Mel! I hope Eddie like's it.

Mel: He is going to love it!

There was a knock at the door and Loren went to answer it. It was not Eddie.

Loren:What are you doing here?


	5. Never Going To Leave

Hope You Enjoy!

Last time

there was knock at the door. It wasnt Eddie.

Countinuing

Loren:What are you doing here?

Cam:I came to talk to you.

Loren:Why?

Cam:I wanted to apologize for earlier.

Loren:You think you can come here and apologize for punching my boyfriend.

Cam:Oh so now he is your boyfriend?

Loren:Yes he is, That's why he suprised me at lunch.

Cam:Okay, well I just wanted to say im sorry,Friends?

you kidding? You just punched my boyfriend and before that you had been rude and mean to me. There is no way...then cameron kissed her.

Loren pulled away the minute he did.

Loren(Mad):Cameron! How dare you?

Cam:C'mon on you know Eddie is going to dump you, come with me.

The entire time Eddie saw the whole thing.

Eddie:I think it's time for you to leave,Now.

Cam:How cute he is sticking up for you.

Eddie(Angry):Leave right now, Never kiss Loren again, Got it?

Cam:Whatever, I am out of here.

Loren:Eddie I am so sorry, I pulled away the minute it happened.

Eddie(Smiling): I know i saw you, You look Amazing. Ready to go?

Loren(Smiling):Yes, And you look dapper yourself!

Eddie and Loren got in the car and drove to Rumor, Eddie got his normal table, and they ordered there food.

Loren:I feel like the night it ruined.

Eddie:Why? There is pleanty of the night left, don't let Cameron bring you down.

Loren:That's not the only reason.

Eddie saw Loren staring behind him, he turned around and saw Chloe glaring at Tensed up.

Chloe:Well if it isn't Eddie and Loren.

Eddie:Chloe, What are you doing here?

Chloe:I saw you guy's come in here, and thought i would come on over.

Eddie:Why do you ruin everything?

Chloe:Im not, Loren do you mind if i sit?

Loren:Sure

Eddie:Loren, What are you doing?

Loren: I want to hear what Chloe has to say.

Chloe: Thank you! I think i will sit right next to Loren.

Eddie:What do you want Chloe?

Loren: I have to use the restroom, I will be right back.

Chloe: I will come with.

Loren and Chloe left to go to the bathroom and Eddie felt a little weird.

Loren:Why are you being nice to me?

Chloe:It's a front. Listen to me little girl, Soon enough Eddie will realize i changed and he will dump you and go to me. I know that he thinks i changed but guess what im still the same girl who get's what she want.

Loren:You are such a witch.

Chloe:Yep, but soon i will be the witch girlfriend of Eddie Duran.

Loren: Why do you do this to him? You are only using him for fame.

Chloe(Angry):No im not, I can make it as my own little girl.

Loren:You are such a rude,mean person, You dont desere Eddie.

Chloe slapped Loren so hard it left a big bruise right by her eye.

Loren:OW!

Loren ran out the bathroom and Eddie saw her but Loren left Rumor.

Eddie:Loren wait!What did you do?

Chloe:Nothing but it looks like she is over you,You want to have dinner?

Eddie:Leave me alone,Leave Loren alone, she is my girlfriend stay away from us.

Eddie ran out trying to find her but he couldnt, he noticed the car gone , so he called a cab and went to the got to the penthouse, Loren wasn't had a feeling he knew were she was.

Eddie drove to there ''spot'' on the hill and saw a girl with beautiful brown hair,crying.

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:How did you know i would be up here?

Eddie:I know everything about you. Im so glad i found you i got worried.

, Im sorry.

the entire time Loren was talking she was looking away so he didnt see her bruise.

Eddie:Don't be sorry. What Happened?

Loren:Well, Me and Chloe got to the bathroom and i asked why she was being so nice and she said it was a said that soon enough you will realize that she changed and dump me and go to said that you will start realizing that she changed, she also said that she still the same girl that gets what she wants.

Eddie:Loren i will never leave you. Whether Chloe changes or not she still hurt me. I know she could never actually change, But you have nothing to worry about.

Loren:I probably should not tell you this cause she might get super mad if she found out you knew but after that i told her she was rude,mean, and did not deserve you, and slapped me.

Eddie(Angry): Loren i am so so sorry, I did not know she would be so violent.

Loren turned to face Eddie and he saw the big bruise under her sat there stunned and mad because he didnt do anything and thought why would Chloe do this.

Eddie:Oh my god Loren, I am so sorry. I can't belive i let this happen to you.

Loren saw Eddie look really sad and guilty.

Loren:I will be fine, I just need me two things?

Eddie:Anything?

Loren:One, dont ever leave me to go to Chloe, Two can we get a restraining order on her? It might not do much but it can help.

Eddie:Of course!

Loren:I feel like this not is ruined. First Cam, then Chloe and we still havent had dinner!

Eddie:I know, I probably let you down but i will make it up too you, I promise.

Loren:Okay

Eddie grabbed a blanket from the trunk and they laid on it and watched the sunset together!

Hope you guys enoyed! Sorry it's short but i promise i will try and make they next one longer! Im sorry there were no cliffhangers but there will be alot more coming!Review Please!


	6. Taking A Trip

Enjoy!

Last time

Eddie grabbed a blanket from the trunk and they laid on it and watched the sunset together

Countinuation

Loren and Eddie were both gazing at the sun,It was so looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting pretty late.

Loren:It's getting pretty late,I should get home.

Eddie(Groaning):Fine.

Eddie and Loren got in her car.

In The Car

Loren:So when are you going to make it up to me?

Eddie:How about we take a trip?

Loren(Smiling):Really?Where?

Eddie:Now that's a suprise!

Loren:When will we leave?

Eddie:I will pick you up tomowrrow after school,That way we have the whole weekend.

Loren:Okay!

They reached Loren's house and Eddie walked Loren to her door gave her a kiss goodbye and left.

In the Tate's House

Loren walked in and her mom was in the kitchen.

Loren:Hey Mom

Nore:Hey, How was dinner?

Loren:It's a long story.

Nora:Do you want to talk about it?

Loren:No because it doesnt matter, Lets just say it kinda got ruined but Eddie is making it up to me.

Nora:How is he going to make it up to you?

Loren:Tomowrrow after school he is going to pick me up and we are going to go on a trip for the weekend!

Nora(Frowning):You didn't ask if it was okay?

Loren:That's cause i thought you would trust me enough to know i will be safe.

Nora(Smiling): I do trust you. I hope you have fun!

Loren: Thanks Mom, Im going to go video chat with Mel and then do some homework.

Nora:Okay

Loren went to her room and called Mel on her laptop.

Mel:Hey Girl!

Loren:Hey Mel

Mel:How was your Date?

Loren:Long story, Let's just say that it kinda involved Chloe and then you know Cam but Eddie is going to make it up to me.

Mel:How is he doing that?!

Loren:Tomowrrow after school he is going to pick me up and we are going on a trip for the weekend.

Mel:Fun! How did your mom take it?

Loren:Well at first she was upset that i did not ask but i told her i thought i didn't have to cause i thought she trusted me enough to be safe and she said she does trust me.

Mel:Lucky girl! Well i hear the devil calling my name, i have to go.

Loren:Bye Mel

Mel:Bye Loren, see you tomowrrow!

Loren ended her video call and finished her algebra homework, got ready for bed and went to sleep before she did she checked twitter and Eddie posted a tweet that said ''Missing my girl Loren Tate'' All Loren could do so was smile.

Loren woke up got ready for school and went to go eat was was note on the table from Nora that said ''Went to Office early had paperwork, have fun on your trip!Love you!

Loren waited for Mel and when she heard a honk, she got in the car and drove to they got to school, Loren ran into Cameron.

Cam:Hey Loren

Loren(Hesitant):Hi

Cam:Can we talk?

Loren:I don't really have time.

Cam:Of course not.

Loren(Getting Frustrated):What is that suppose to mean?

Cam:Obviously no time for friends.

Loren:No time for are not friends.

Cam:Why are you still mad at me? I apologized for what happened but you didn't forgive me, don't get mad at me, it's your issue.

Loren:See if i wasn't with Eddie and you wanted to date me and this was how you talked to me, you would have no chance.

Cam:Loren im sorry.

Loren:Save it, I have to go, see you around.

Loren went to class and by the end of the day she was at her locker grabbing her stuff when Mel came up.

Mel:Hey girl you excited?

Loren(Smiling):Yes! I finally get to end this day on a good note.

Mel: What do you mean?

Loren:Cam came up to me today and was being rude, as always.

Mel:I wonder what go into him?

Loren:I think he has been spending to much time with Adrianna's crew!

Mel:That's a burn, Im proud of you!

Loren(Smiling):Thank's but i have to go Eddie is outside waiting.

Mel:Have Fun!Bye

Loren:Bye!

Loren walked out to the front of the school and got in the car with Eddie.

Loren:Hey Babe!

Eddie:Hey, I am so happy to see you, I missed you!

Loren:I missed you too! We need to stop at my house so i can pack.

Eddie:No Problem

Loren and Eddie got to her house and Loren packed 3 shorts,3 tank tops,3 pairs of leggings, 2 pairs of jeans,2 bathing suits,3 shirts, and 1 lingerie outfit because she planned on having her first time with Eddie on the she finished they got in the car and drove to the airport.

Loren:We are traveling!

Eddie:Yes! How am i going to take you anywhere special, without traveling.

Loren:There are special places in LA

Eddie:Yeah but i know about all them i want this to be a suprise, do you not want to go?

Loren:Of Course I Do!

Eddie had token his own jet so it was just the two of them, When they got off the airplane, Loren was shocked.

Loren:OMG...

Please Review! Hope you liked it!


	7. First Time

Enjoy!

Loren's Thoughts:When I stepped of the plan, it was so beautiful!

Loren:This is so beautiful!Where are we?

Eddie:We are in Hawaii

Loren:Oh my gosh!

Eddie and Loren drove too the place they were staying and it was Eddie's beach house.

Loren:Where are we?

Eddie:We are at my beach house!

Loren:Oh my god Eddie, thank you!

Eddie:It's the least I could do.

Eddie looked at Loren and she looked a little curious

Eddie:Whats wrong?

Loren:Did you ever bring Chloe up here?

Eddie:Nope you are the first of them all.

Loren:That's a relief!

Eddie:Well let's get inside!

They walked inside and Loren was stunned when she saw the beautiful two level beach house. When you walked in there was one big chandelier that looked amazing and when look forward you see two glass doors that lead to the back patio which had an amazing view of the ocean.

Loren:Eddie this place is beautiful! When did you get it?

Eddie:I actually purchased it when I started dating you knowing I would want to take trips.

Loren:Eddie that is really sweet! How about we put our suitcases away and go swimming!

Eddie(Grinning):I'm up for that!

Eddie and Loren went upstairs and dropped there suitcases off in the only room in the house,the master bedroom. Loren wore a bikini that was hot pink and strapless. Eddie wore black swim trunks.

They went outside and started to walk towards the water.

Loren:Eddie this all so amazing!

Eddie:It gets better! I have another suprise, but for tonight.

Loren:I don't know if I can handle anymore suprises!

Eddie:Yes you can!

Eddie picked Loren Up and ran into the water her, she was laughing and saying put her down and when he got in the water she said put me down and that's what her did!

Loren:Eddie I said to put me down!

Eddie(Smiling):I did!

Loren:Not in the water!

Eddie:Too Late

Eddie and Loren splashed each other and had breath holding contests, when they were finished the sat on the sand and watched the sunset!

Back in LA, Max went to visit Nora

Max:Hello Beautiful

Nora:Well Hi!Come in

Max:Thank you

Nora:What are you doing here?

Max:I wanted to ask you something?

Nora:Okay,What is it?

Max:We have been dating for a little bit and I love you! Would you move in with me?

Nora was shocked and didn't know what to say. What would Loren do?

Nora:I would love too but what about Loren? Also the fact you live above a bar.

Max:Well...Why don't I move in here?

Nora:That is a great idea!

Max:Really? I am so happy! Me and Loren are close to I consider her like my own daughter.

Nora:Well I don't think Loren will mind. We just have to wait to see if he will ever ask her to move in with him. I think I would approve!

Max:Eddie was talking about doing that but was worried that you would say no but guess he won't have to worry.

Nora gave Max a kiss!

At Chloe's

Chloe's thoughts: I wonder if Eddie left that little valley girl yet, guess I will call and find out. Chloe pulls out her phone and dials Eddie's number. No answer then I will try Max.

(On the phone)

Max:Hello

Chloe:Hey Max

Max:How did you get this number

Chloe:Eddie gave it to me when we were dating remember?

Max:Yes but as an adult you should have token it out when you broke up.

Chloe:Well I didn't which is a good think cause I have a question to ask you.

Max:Whatever it is I don't want to hear it.

Chloe:Please then I will take your number out of my phone.

Max:Okay What?

Chloe:I tried calling Eddie to ask him something but he didn't pick up, do you happen to know where he is?

Max: I do but I am not telling you. He is enjoying himself.

Chloe:So Loren isn't with him?!

Max:As a matter of fact yes she is they are out of town this weekend.

Chloe hung up

Chloe's thoughts:How is that possible! Now he is traveling with her, I will get her.

In Hawaii

Eddie and Loren were watching the sunset but Eddie looked at the time.

Eddie:We need to get ready.

Loren:Why?

Eddie:Like I said I have a suprise for you!

Loren:Right, Should I dress nicely?

Eddie:Yes

Eddie and Loren both took showers and Eddie had finished before her and was waiting till she finished up.

Loren came down in a white flowy dress with wearing a diamond necklace,White Heels,A Black clutch and had curled her hair.

Eddie looked at her and thought how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girlfriend.

Eddie:You look stunning!

Loren:You don't look to bad yourself!

Eddie:Shall we go

Loren:We shall

Eddie and Loren drove to Eddie suprise and it was dinner on a boat with a band playing, only them two were on!

Loren:This is amazing Eddie, Thank you so much!

Eddie:I wanted to do something special for a very special girl!

Loren blushed they had finished there dinners and were just listening to the band, when Loren spoke.

Loren:I have a suprise for you.

Eddie:This weekend was suppose to be about you.

Loren:My suprise is going to be amazing!

Loren and Eddie drove back to the beach house and Eddie and Loren when upstairs when Loren went into the bathroom. She came out wearing a black Lingerie with lace at the top that went just to her thighs.

Eddie mouth dropped open!

Eddie:Loren you look so Hot!

Loren:Well you have done so much for me my suprises,being there when I needed you,standing up for me,helping me with my career, this is the least I could do. I was worried I would never have my first time and I was scared that you would leave but now I know you are here to stay.

Loren got on top of Eddie and kissed him and they started to make Love.

Thanks for reading guys,please review and tell me if you would like me in the next chapter to describe how Loren's first time went! Thanks For reading!


	8. Is This Really Happening?

Loren was just waking up and was starving so she tried to get out of Eddie's arms.

Eddie:Good morning babe

Loren(Startled):Oh Hey

Eddie:Last night was amazing!

Flashback

Eddie and I started making love and at first i was really scared and hesitant but he led the way. He was gentle and soft and he really knew what he was doing.I was really scared because it was my first time,But i knew i was in good was really passionate and fierce with the kisses and he had kept asking me if he wanted him to stop,but i said no.

End of flashback

Loren:Yeah it was amazing! Loren kinda spaced out.

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:Huh?What?

Eddie:Are you okay?

Loren:Yeah, I was worried that after this you would leave.

Eddie:Why would i do that?

Loren:Well because I don't now if i was any good?

Eddie:You are amazing!Why don't we go get some breakfast?

Loren:Okay

Loren and Eddie went downstairs to get breakfast.

In LA

Mel:Lisa let me go with Adam

Lisa:Your grounded

Mel:Why do you treat me like this?

Lisa:Because you are acting like a delinquent

Mel:What? Im the delinquent, Phil is in deep trouble with the police am i no.

Lisa:That's no excuse you don't do anything around the house or do anything to help Phil.

Mel:I am the one that's getting offers for internship and colleges,Where is Phil? Oh right living in a ghetto motel.

Lisa:You have no right to use that against him.

Mel:Yes i do you have no right to excuse me of being lazy and delinquent when you should look at your son,I have to go.

With that Mel left and left Lisa speechless.

At MK

Nora:Hello

Max:Hey Babe.

Nora:Have you started packing yet?

Max:I packed alot last night im stoked to be moving in with you and Loren.

Nora:Right i should call and let her know.

Max:You Sure?

Nora:Yeah she wont mind. Nora pulls her phone out and calls Loren

(On the phone with Loren)

Loren:Hello

Nora:Hey sweetie!

Loren:Hey Mom,What's Up?

Nora:Well,Max asked me to move in with him but i don't want to live above a bar, so he is moving in with us.

Loren:That's Great!

Nora:Okay Good, How is it down there?

Loren:It is amazing!I should go.

Nora:Okay Talk to you soon, Bye

Off the phone

Nora:She is okay with it!

Max:Good,Help?

Nora:Right!

In Hawaii

Loren:Hey Babe so guess what?

Eddie:Good news or Bad?

Loren:Great News

Eddie:Okay What is it?

Loren:Your dad is moving in with me and my mom.

Eddie:That's going to be fun!

Loren:Yeah but i have to go back to school on monday and won't be able to see you.

Eddie:Well you don't have to.

Loren:What do you mean?

Eddie:Move in with me.

Loren:Seriously? You want me to move in with you?

Eddie:Of Course! I can't let you go so you will have to stay with me.

Loren:Eddie of course i would love to move in.

Eddie and Loren kissed.

Eddie:So what should we do today?

Then there was a knock on the door.

Loren:Who else know's we are here?

Eddie:Max and Nora and that's it.

Loren:I'll get it.

Loren opened the door and who was it,Chloe.

Loren(Hesitant):Hello

Chloe:Hello Loren, Can i come in?

Loren:Hold On, Eddie?

Eddie:What?

Loren:Come here.

Eddie came to the door.

Eddie:How did you find us?

Chloe:I tracked your cell phone.

Eddie(Angry):How and Why?

Chloe:I wanted to find you and Loren and talk to you.

Loren:So you came all the way to Hawaii just to talk to us?

Chloe:Yes,Can i Come in?

Eddie:No

Loren:Yes

Eddie:Loren please don't let this happen again.

Loren:Chloe can i talk to you?

Chloe:Sure

Chloe and Loren walked up stairs leaving Eddie scared.

Loren:Chloe why are you doing this to me?

Chloe:Im sorry for smacking you the other day,I am trying to change.

Loren:Really?

Chloe:Yes, I realize Eddie wants you not me. I messed up but i would like for us to be friends?

Loren:Is this really happening?

Chloe:Yes i think it would be cool to be like girlfriends that become really close.I am not using you for fame nor am i using Eddie i just want to change.

Loren:Okay,Only if you don't try anything stupid or hit me again!

Chloe:Deal!

Loren:Why don't me and you go to the beach,Unless you don't want to get dirty!

Chloe:I will take that chance but i didn't pack anything.

Loren:I think you would fit one of mine i have two.

Chloe:Okay.

Loren and Chloe got into the wore the same one she did yesterday, and chloe wore a bright red kinda pin bikini that was also strapless, they walked down stairs.

Eddie:What's going on?

Loren:Me and Chloe are going to the beach.

Eddie:Wait?What?

Loren:Well she said she really does want to change and she apologized for slapping me, and she is not going to do anything stupid or use us for fame.

Eddie was stunned he didn't know to belive Chloe or not.

Chloe:I promise im not going to do anything stupid,I want me and Loren to be like girlfriends.

Eddie:Okay well can i join you guys?

Loren and Chloe looked at each other and said''We guess''

So Loren and Eddie and Chloe went to the beach and went in the water but Eddie was still suspicious.


	9. We Can Be Friends

Loren,Chloe,and Eddie got out the water to go eat lunch.

Loren:Chloe, Do you want a carrot stick?

Chloe:Haha very funny, No i will have a sandwhich.

Loren:What kind?

Chloe:Pastrami

Loren:You like pastrami?That's my favorite kind of sandwhich.

Chloe:I think its really good and it doesn't give off to many carbs!

Loren:What kind of sandwhich babe?

Eddie:Summer Sausage.

Loren:Okay coming right up you guys can go sit down.

Eddie and Chloe went to go sit down.

Eddie:Whatever you have planned Chloe just know i am on to you.

Chloe:Eddie im serious im done being they way i was, I realized that you are in love with Loren and im done trying to break it up.

Eddie:Im still going to watch my back.

Chloe:Okay but you have nothing to worry about.

Loren came out

Loren:One Summer Sausage, One Pastrami,And another Pastrami!

Chloe:Thank you Loren! Thank you both for allowing me to hang with you guys.

Loren:No problem, so Chloe do you want to go shopping, you could stay in Hawaii and we can go shopping and do fun things.

Chloe:Really? I don't want to make Eddie mad for taking his time away.

Loren:No it's okay we are with each other all the time he can take a break and allow me to hang with friends.

Chloe(Smiling):Okay sounds like fun!

Loren:When we are finished we can go.

Chloe:Okay

Eddie:What am i suppose to do?

Loren:Well i know you don't want to go shopping with us girls.

Eddie:Who said i didn't want too.

Loren:Seriously? You want to go?

Eddie:Sure

Loren:Okay but i invited someone special that you can hang with.

Eddie:Who?

Loren:Turn around

Eddie's best mate Ian was there.

Eddie:Ian!

Ian:Hey Mate

Eddie:What are you doing?

Ian:I guess when Chloe got here Loren flew me here.

Chloe:Hi Ian

Ian(Hesitant):Hi

Chloe:Don't worry im her in good ways!

Ian:Good to know your changing.

Chloe:Thanks,Shall we go Loren.

Loren:Yes we shall,Bye babe,bye ian!

With that Loren and Chloe left and went to a close by mall.

Loren:Im still going to watch my back Chloe.

Chloe:I know you are Eddie said the same thing i don't expect you to except me right away because of all the horrible things i've done.I know i can't take them back but im trying to forget them.

Loren:Okay, So what do you need to get?

Chloe:I suppose i just need an outfit till tomowrrow and pjs.

Loren:Chloe Carter only needs one outfit!

Chloe:I know right, I can't even belive i said that.

Loren and Chloe went shopping they ended up getting alot more than planned.

Back At The Beach House.

Ian:So how did Chloe get here?

Eddie:She said she tracked my phone and came to talk to Loren and I. I was mad at first and then she asked to come in and im like no and Loren said yes and said Chloe can i talk to you, im like Loren don't.

Ian:That's weird, I don't know if i would trust her.

Eddie:trust me im watching my back and Loren is watching hers but i think Loren is really trying to be friends with her.

Ian:Im not very shocked,Loren is a good person hoping that Chloe is changing for good.

Eddie:Chloe even said that she wanted her and Loren to be like girlfriends.

Ian:Weird, Where did they go anyway?

Eddie:Loren wanted to take Chloe shopping.

Ian:This is really creepy.

Eddie:Tell me about it.

Back with Chloe and Loren in the car.

Loren:So how has modeling been?

Chloe:Slow, I feel like i can't even get a gig.

Loren:Oh Im sorry, Don't you want to be an actress?

Chloe:Yeah that's why i wanted Eddie to do the movie but he put you up for Sandy and said Oz would have to dine me another movie,which he never did since he has been in jail.

Loren:Yeah when Eddie told me i freaked.

Chloe:You can do anything Loren your pretty,kind,sweet,and talented. I have no talent so i can't even get a movie role.

Loren:Maybe when we get back i could help you with that.

Chloe(Smiling):Really?That would be amazing!Thanks Loren.

Loren:No problem.

Chloe and Loren got back to Eddie and Ian in the hot tub.

Loren:Hey guy's!

Eddie:Hey Babe

Eddie gave Loren a passionate kiss which didn't even bother Chloe.

Chloe:Thank you so much Loren,If you want me to stay i will go find a hotel.

Loren:Of course, Why don't we go look at the phone book.

Chloe:Okay

Eddie:Loren can i talk to you?

Loren Yeah I will be right there chlo.

Chloe:Okay Lo!See you in there bye guys.

Eddie:Chlo?When do you have nicknames?Loren you have to watch your back.

Loren:Eddie i am but i realize she is changing and i don't want there to be any more tension.

Eddie:It doesn't seem like you watching your back.

Loren(Getting Frustrated):I am okay! But if she really changes then we don't have to worry about her ruining anything because she will be our letting my guard down,And when we get back to LA Im going to help her start her acting career.

Eddie:Loren...


	10. You Can't Do This

Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie:Loren...

Countinuation

Eddie:Loren...Be careful, I dont want you to accidentally let your guard down and then have her hurt you.

Loren:I will be fine,I have to go/

Loren walked away and went to go to Chloe

Loren:Hey Chloe

Chloe:Are you okay?

Loren:Eddie is just being a little rude, He keeps reminding me not to let my guard down with you but i am watching my back but im trying to give you a chance.

Chloe:Thank you Loren, For giving me a chance and i swear to god that this isn't a plan.

Loren:I believe you.

Chloe:Okay so i found this hotel called The Palms and its five star, Should i call?

Loren:How far away is it from here?

Chloe:10 minutes

Loren:Perfect!

Chloe called and got a presidential suite.

Chloe:Okay i got a presidential sweet.

Loren:Okay, I really need a break from Eddie, Me and him have to be together another night.

Chloe:Why don't you stay with me at the hotel?

Loren:Really?

Chloe:Well it looks like you need a break from Eddie and me and you can get to know each other even more.

Loren:I guess

Loren Packed some clothes and her and Chloe went to say goodbye.

Loren:Eddie i am going to stay with Chloe at her hotel tonite, It's like 10 minutes from her. It gives a chance for us to get to know each other more and i need a break.

Eddie:Loren this was suppose to be a trip with us two.

Loren: I know but i just, i can't.

Eddie(Yelling):This was your plan wasn't it Chloe? To get tension to where she wants a break from me and then you take her away.

Loren(Angry):Quit yelling at her. We are leaving, I just need a break. I will talk to you later.

Chloe and Loren left leaving a pretty mad and Loren took a cab.

In The Cab

Chloe:Thanks for sticking up for me i swear that this isn't my plan.

Loren:I know that's why i stood up for you, I thin your actually changing.

Chloe:I am and i am very happy.

Loren:It's kinda weird im hanging out with a 22 year old model!

Chloe:Well your dating a 22 year old!

Loren:True, I dont know if it's going to last.

Chloe:Im sorry Loren.

Loren:Don't be it's not you fault.

Chloe and Loren arrive and open there door to there hotel room.

Chloe:OMG! This is so pretty!

Loren:WOW!

Chloe:Perfect to beds.

Loren:Thanks again Chloe for letting me stay.

Chloe:Don't Sweat It!

Loren and Chloe settle in and decide to go to the pool.

At the Beach House

Ian:Mate you okay?

Eddie:I don't know

Ian:That was really unexpected of Loren to just do that.

Eddie:Yeah,Which is why i think Chloe is changing her.

Ian:I would agree but Loren would never change to Chloe's likings. It looks like there becoming really good friends.

Eddie:It's kinda bothering me.

Ian:Im sure, I think Chloe is changing but maybe her plan is to make you paranoid with her being here.

Eddie:Probably, Shes got a sick mine. I just feel like she has a plan and that Loren is going to let her guard down and get her and im going to have to tell her i told you so.

Ian:Guess she will have to learn the hard way.

Eddie:That's the point, I don't want her to learn the hard way.

Ian:I understand

Eddie and Ian just sat there in there own thoughts.

At The Palms

Loren:Man is it nice here!

Chloe(Smiling):Right like are hotel room has an amazing view and there pool is the size of my apartment!

Loran and Chloe both laughed

Chloe:So what are you going to do when you get back to LA?

Loren: I don't know, I feel like me and Eddie need a break.

Chloe:You can stay with me for a little bit.

Loren:That sounds like a good idea, I think i might fly back on my own and just take a normal plan not his jet, You going to fly back with me?

Chloe:Yeah i kinda have to and i can help you pack a little bit.

Loren:Thanks alot Chloe! I feel kinda bad though cause of what you've done to Eddie and he is just looking out for me.

Chloe:I completely understand, I hate how much i hurt him but i know he loves you which is why im done trying to break you up. I wish i could take back everything i did to him but i can't, I dont blame him.

Loren:Yeah, I just think me and him need a break because we are with each other 24/7 and sing together alot and i never get a break from him which most the time i don't but im kinda getting tired of being around him so much!

Chloe(Smiling):That's funny! Should we get back to the hotel room and get ready to go to sleep, its late.

Loren:Yeah

Loren and Chloe walked to there room and got ready for bed brushing there hair,brushing there teeth(Chloe bought a toothbrush)and climbed into their beds.

Chloe:Goodnight Loren,Don't have any nightmares.

Loren:Night Chloe and Thanks for the advice!

They both laughed and then fell alseep instantly.

At The Beach house

Eddie:I thought Loren would give in and come back.

Ian:Call her

Eddie pulls out his phone and calls Loren

Hey this loren,You know what to do?

Hey Loren its Eddie look im sorry about earlier just please come back to the beach house.

Eddie:Well lets see if she calls back

They waited 15 minutes and nothing

Ian:I dont think she is calling you back

Eddie:Whatever!Im going to sleep.

Ian:Alright i will go on the couch night mate.

Eddie:Night

In The Morning At The Palms

Loren and Chloe woke up at the same time.

Chleo:Hey

Loren:Hey

Chloe:Sleep good?

Loren:Yeah,Hey im going to jump in the shower, and then pack i want to catch a early flight back to LA

Chloe:Alright I will start getting things cleaned up.

Loren got in the shower. 12 minutes later she was out.

Chloe:Your hair looks pretty wet

Loren:Thanks

Loren curled her hair and got dressed.

Chloe:Your hair is stunning curled

Loren:Thank you!

Loren and Chloe packed up and got to the on the plane and got back to LA.

At The Beach House

Ian was in the kitchen drinking Tea

Eddie:Hey

Ian:What's up sleepyhead

Eddie:It did not feel good to sleep without Loren

Ian:I bet, Want to try calling her again.

Eddie:Yeah!

Eddie dialed Lorens number

Loren:Hello

Eddie:Loren good you picked up.

Loren:What do you want Eddie?

Eddie:Come back to the beach house.

Loren:I cant me and Chloe flew back to LA this morning.

Eddie:What?

Loren:Yeah and you and i need a break so im going to stay with Chloe for awhile. I am at the penthouse right now packing some things,Im sorry.

Eddie:How could you?

Loren:Just a little break

Eddie:Loren you can't do this

Loren: Sorry but i already did.

Loren was about to hang up when Eddie said one thing.


	11. Were Over

Enjoy!

Last Time

Loren was about to hang up when Eddie said one last thing.

Countinuation

Eddie:Then it's over.

Loren:What?Why?I asked for a little break.

Eddie:Your hanging out with my ex.

Loren:You know what Chloe changed im hanging with her because I get tired of just hanging with you,It's better to have her as a friend then as a enemy trying to destroy our relationship.

Eddie:Im sorry

Loren:Save It. I guess were done.

Loren hung up.

Chloe:Is everything alright?

Loren:Eddie said it was over and he said it was over because im hanging with you and i told him that its better to have you as a friend then an enemy and he apologized and i said were done.

Chloe:So which one broke it off?

Loren:Technically me.

Chloe:Im so sorry Loren, Is there anything i cand do?

Loren:You have done plenty,Thank you.

Loren got settled in at Chloe's in the guest was a knock on the door,It was Lily Park.

Chloe:Hi Lily, Come in.

Loren walked out.

Lily(Suprised):Hello Loren

Loren:Hi Lily

Lily:You guys are friends?

Loren:Long Story, But yes we are.

Lily:How is Eddie taking this?

Loren:We broke up just today.

Lily:Im sorry, and i mean i truly am sorry.

Loren:Thanks Lily

Chloe:So, What are you doing here?

Lily:I was wondering if i could talk to you about doing in interview about the break up.

Chloe:I really don't want to,ecspecially since they just broke up.

Lily:Loren how would you feel about doing an interview about your break up and starting a friendship with Chloe?

Loren(Hesitant):I guess i can do that.

Chloe:You don't have to Loren.

Loren:I know but you can be in it so we can explain.

Chloe:Alright

Lily called her camera crew and they got to Chloe's and started the interview.

Lily:Im here with Chloe Carter and Loren Tate they are going to be talking about there recent start of a friendship and are you guys?

Chloe and Loren:Good.

Lily:Loren, Can you tell me about how you and Chloe started your friendship?

Loren:Sure, Well i was on a trip with Eddie two days ago when Chloe showed up at the door and she had a apologized for the other night,and i me and her talked and she said she is changing for the better so she ended up staying and we went swimming,shopping and had lunch together.

Lily:That's Nice, Also can you tell me why you and Eddie Duran have broke it off.

Loren:Well he kinda didn't like the idea that i started a friendship with Chloe and had told me to watch my back and i told him i was,But he kept reminding me so i went and stayed with Chloe at a hotel and I told him we needed a break and he said that it was over but then he said that he was sorry then i said that it was over.

Lily:Long story, Why have you decided now to become friends?

Loren(Smiling): I realized it would be better to have Chloe as a friend than an enemy.

Lily:Thank you Loren, Chloe would you like to add anything?

Chloe:I am just glad that i am starting a friendship with Loren!

Lily:Okay thank you both,Thanks for tuning into the Lily Park show until next time.

And they interview ended

Lily:Thank you both!

Chloe:No problem

Lily:goodbye

Chloe:Bye

Lily left and Loren and Chloe sat on the couch.

Chloe:You okay?

Loren:Yes im fine im just glad i got that off my chest,I just don't know how im going to tell Max or my mom or Ian.

Chloe:Well Ian probably knows since he is with Eddie and Max and your mom will probably know by this interview.

Loren:Yeah, so what should we do?

Chloe:Want to watch Mean Girls?

Loren laughed:I remember me pulling that movie out at Eddie and asked why he had this and he said it was your favorite movie and i said now i know were she gets here diva side!

Chloe:Thats mean!

Loren:We weren't friends then.

Chloe:True

Loren:Yes i would love to watch it.

Loren and Chloe put the movie in and sat next to each other and watched the movie.

Eddie and Ian are on Eddie's jet on his way back to LA

Ian:You alright?

Eddie:No, I can't belive me and Loren are over.

Ian:It happened really quick.

Eddie:Yeah one minuter we were having fun the next she is staying with Chloe for awhile.

Ian:Eddie i am so sorry.

Eddie:Its fine but i miss her

Eddie started to get teary eyed

Eddie:don't even think about making fun of me.

Ian:I dont plan on it.

At MK

Nora and Max just saw the interview,they were speechless.

Max:Oh my god,What happened?

Nora:I think Loren explained it all.

Max:I can't belive Loren would be friends with her.

Nora:I am a little disappointed to but she knows to watch her back.

Max:Now she is staying with Chloe for awhile and Eddie he must be having the hardest time.

Nora:I know, Loren did not seem to upset, It seems like they were just enjoying there trip and now there over.

Max:This isn't happenening.

Still On the Plane

Ian:Im sorry

Eddie:Me too.

Ian:What are you going to do?

Eddie:Win Her Back!

Hope you enjoyed! Yes i know it sucked at first but it all will work out!Please Review!


	12. Not Talking

Enjoy!

Last Time

Ian:What are you going to do?

Eddie:Win her back!

Countinuation

In The Morning,On the plane.

Ian:What are you going to do to get her back?

Eddie:I don't know,Something really special.

Ian:Well you can't take her on a trip because it did not work last time.

Eddie:Tell me about it.

Ian:What about dinner?

Eddie:Loren is more special then just dinner.

Ian:Oh Okay

Eddie:What do you mean oh okay?

Ian:I just said oh okay.

Eddie:What you don't think that she is special.

Ian:I never said that

Eddie:It sounded like you wanted too.

Ian:Stop Eddie, Maybe this is what Loren was talking about, your pushing everyone away.

Eddie:How

Ian:Your being rude and thoughtless and only care about cause your dating someone doesn't mean you can't make time for friends.

Ian got off the plane and so did Eddie and on the way to Eddie's penthouse they did not speak to each other.

At Chloe's

Chloe:Goodmorning Loren

Loren:Goodmorning Chloe

Chloe:How did you sleep?

Loren:Okay not having Eddie with me made it worst,But the bed is comfortable.

Chloe:Do you want to go out to eat for breakfast?

Loren:Sure,Where?

Chloe:Do you wanna go to rumor?

Loren:Yeah, Just let me go get ready

Chloe:Okay

Loren got ready and so did Chloe and they were in the car too rumor's.

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie:Look Ian im sorry im just love Loren so much.

Ian:Its okay

Eddie:I will make it up too you.

Ian:How?

Eddie:Breakdast at Rumor's?

Ian:Oh Yeah!

Eddie:alright let's go.

Eddie and Ian left and went to Rumors,So did Chloe and Loren

Rumor,Chloe and Loren

Waitress showed Loren and Chloe there table which was 1 table away from Eddie and Ian.

Chloe:Do you want to move?

Loren:No i will be fine.

Chloe:You sure?

Loren:Yeah, If he wanted to get back together he would already be over here trying to make up.

Chloe:Okay

Rumor,Eddie and Ian

Eddie:Why is Loren here with Chloe?

Ian:Well they are friends,Probably just getting breakfast like us.

Eddie:Well now i can't take her to dinner here for a suprise cause she has already been here.

Ian:Come out there are alot of places around here.

Chloe and Loren

Loren:So what do you have planned today?

Chloe:I dont know probably go shopping!

Loren:Of Course!

Chloe:Oh no

Loren:What

Chloe was looking behind Loren and saw Tyler

Tyler:Hey Chloe

Chloe:Hi

Tyler:Why so cold?

Chloe:You broke my heart.

Tyler:Well i know you will forgive me.

Chloe:Not a chance,I am a better person now so i don't need bad around me.

Tyler:Whatever,anyway hello Loren

Loren:Hi

Tyler:I heard about your breakup guess you are on the market now.

Loren:Yes but not too you.

Tyler:Ouch!

Chloe:Just leave us alone.

Tyler:Wh...Oh my god and Eddie and Ian are right across from you gusy,How awakward.

Loren:tell me about it,It's worse now that your here.

Tyler:Another burn,Your getting better.

Loren:whatever

Tyler:Can i sit

Chloe and Loren:NO!

Tyler:Wow! Hurtful i guess i better get going.

Loren:Bye

Chloe:See ya

Tyler left. Chloe and Loren finished up and left.

Eddie and Ian

Eddie:She did not even come over here.

Ian:Well she said she needed a break.

Eddie:I thought she would have given in,Chloe probably won't let her give in.

Ian:I dont know it looks like she was even sad to be missing you

Eddie(Sad):I know,We should go.

Ian and Eddie left and went back to Eddie's penthouse.

Chloe and Loren are at Chloe's house.

Chloe:So how have you been?

Loren:Fine

Chloe:Do you miss him?

Loren:...


	13. Will you take me back?

Hey Guys,I hope you enjoy and Review please!

Last Time

Chloe:Do you miss him?

Loren:...

Countinuation

Chloe:Well do you?

Loren:I do but me and him are always around each other and most the time i don't mind but it's kinda getting annoying.

Chloe:Well you can ask him to not go with you when you go somewhere.

Loren:I know but then he gives me his smile and then i give in!

Chloe:Oh.

Loren:I am also afraid if i get back together with him i won't be able to hang with you, and we have become close.

Chloe:Why?

Loren:I think that if i go back to him he will ask me not to hang with you anymore so i will have to either pick you or him and to be honest...

Chloe:I know i would pick my boyfriend!

Loren:Yet im trying to get to know you so if we get close and me and him get back together i will tell him im not going to stop being friends with you.

Chloe:Thanks, Hey when was the last time you saw your mom.

Loren:Not since friday

Chloe:Do you think you should meet with her and see what she thinks?

Loren:I probably should,I will call her.

Loren pulls out her phone and dials Nora's number

(On the phone)

Nora:Hello?

Loren:Hey Mom

Nora:Loren it's so great to hear from you.

Loren:Did you see the interview?

Nora:yes

Loren:I want to meet with you and get your opinion

Nora:Sounds great

Loren:How about the Cafe at noon?

Nora:Sounds like a plan do you mind if i bring Max?

Loren(Hesitant):No he can come.

Nora:Okay well i will see you in a little while.

Loren:Bye

Loren hung up and went back to talking with Chloe

Loren:I am meeting her at noon.

Chloe:That's great!

Loren:She's bringing Max...

Chloe:Oh, Do you want him there?

Loren:I guess i mean i could use 2 opinions

Chloe:I suppose but i should get going i am meeting with my modeling agent today!

Loren:That's exciting!

Chloe(Smiling):Yeah i just hope she has a gig for me, I have not had one for like 3 months.

Loren:Dang!

Chloe:Yeah well im going to go get ready

Loren:See ya

Chloe left to go get ready and Loren checked her phone and it said 11:00 so she is just going to relax for awhile.

Eddie's Penthouse

Ian:Morning Sleepyhead

Eddie:Goodmorning

Ian:you look tired

Eddie:No sleep

Ian:Why?

Eddie:I think you know why

Ian:right

Eddie's phone started ringing

(On Phone)

Eddie:Hello?

Max:Hey son

Eddie:Hey Papa Max

Max:So Nora is meeting Loren today in about an hour and im joining them.

Eddie:Where?

Max:At the Cafe in Tarzana, Loren needs her mom's opinion about something.

Eddie:Should i go?

Max:Are you ready to see Loren?

Eddie:I have been ready, she is the one who is not.

Max:Okay,Sure suprise her but don't get upset if she isnt excited at first.

Eddie:Im ready for that

Max:Okay so be at the Cafe In about 45 minutes

Eddie:Okay bye

Max:Bye

(Off Phone Call)

Ian:So what's going on

Eddie:Loren is meeting up with her mom and my dad is going so im going to go too and suprise Loren.

Ian:Don't get upset if

Eddie cut him off: I know if she isnt excited to see me at first.

Ian:How did you know i was going to say that?

Eddie:Papa Max said the same thing!

Eddie went upstairs and took a shower to go to the cafe.

MK

Max:Well Eddie is going to suprise Loren and show up there

Nora:Oh Really?

Max:Yeah

Nora:She wanted my opinion on something

Max:Well

Nora:what if she doesn't ask me cause Eddie is there?

Max:Then hopefully they Kiss and MakeUp

Nora:yeah this has gone on too long!

Max and Nora left to go to the Cafe

Cafe

Loren:Hey Mom,Max

Nora;Hey sweetie long time no see

they hung and then Eddie pulls up

Eddie:Hey Loren

Loren:Hi

It was awkward till Loren spoke up

Loren:Well let's get inside

they got a booth and ordered there food.

Nora:How you been Loren?

Loren:Good You?

Max:Great!

Eddie:How you been Nora?

Nora:Amazing!

Then it was silent

Max:Okay we need to stop this! It's way to awkward here.

Nora:I totally agree

Eddie:Um Should i leave?

Loren:No, Do you want to go talk at our ''spot''?

Eddie(Slight Smile):Yeah

Loren:We are going to go

Nora:Okay call me when your done chit-chatting

They Left

At The Hill

Eddie and Loren sat down and it was silent for awhile,till Eddie spoke up.

Eddie:How Are You?

Loren:I am good, You?

Eddie:Well tired

Loren:Why?

Eddie:You know why

Loren:Actually i don't ?

Eddie:it cause i can't sleep without you in my arms

Loren:Oh

Eddie:How's Chloe?

Loren:Seriously?

Eddie:Just trying to make convo.

Loren:She is Great! She had a meeting with her Modeling agent today, hoping they have a gig for her. She said it's been like 3 months.

Eddie:Wow

Loren:Look i don't know why at first you wanted to break up but you can't use chloe as an excuse.

Eddie:I know and i felt really bad after i said that,I think you can be friends with whoever you want.

Loren:I just wanted a break from you for a little bit,because truth is me and you are with each other all the time and normally i like it but now that im getting busyier and busyier i feel like sometimes we need to give each other space.

Eddie:I totally agree.

Loren:The only way im getting back together with you is if you still allow me to hang with Chloe.

Eddie:What do you mean?

Loren:I was nervous that in order for us to get back together you would ask me to stop hanging out with Chloe but i don't want to.

Eddie:If you want Chloe as a friend then im not going to stop you.

Loren:Okay

Eddie:I missed you so much i could not sleep and i was crabby and i need you back,Please be my girlfriend again?

Loren:Eddie...

Hope you like Cliffhangers! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	14. Crash

Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie:I missed you so much i could not sleep and i was crabby and i need you back,Please be my girlfriend again?

Loren:Eddie...

Countinuation

Loren:Of Course!

Eddie:Thank you so much and im so sorry!

Loren:It's okay babe!

Eddie:So are you going to move in with me again?

Loren:I dont know...Of course.

Eddie:Finally

Loren:I will have to break the news to Chloe

Eddie:Call her,That way you don't have to face her.

Loren pulls out her phone and dials Chloe's number

(On The Phone)  
Chloe:Hello

Loren:Hey Chloe

Chloe:Hey,How did the talk go?

Loren:Well, Eddie showed up and we talked and we are back together!

Chloe:That's great!

Loren:Which is why i need to move back with him.

Chloe:I completly understand

Loren:So your not mad?!

Chloe:As long as he is allowing you to hang with me sometimes then it is completly fine,plus its not up too me anyway!

Loren:Okay well i will be by later to pick my stuff up do you mind if i bring Eddie?

Chloe:No go head i will be there anyway so sure.

Loren:Okay see you in like 30 minutes?

Chloe:Sounds good Bye

Loren:Bye

(Off The Phone)

Eddie:Is she okay with it?

Loren:Yeah she said she completly understands.

Eddie:Okay so im going with when are we leaving?

Loren:In 30 minutes...

Eddie:What can we do to pass the time on?!

Loren:This

Loren kissed Eddie fierce on the lips and he started lifting her and brought her up stairs and layed her on the bed and they made love.

15 Minutes later, They are in the car.

Loren:Now don't be rude to Chloe

Eddie:She better not be rude to me.

Loren:It's her house

Eddie:I use to be there all the time

Loren(Sad):Right

Eddie:Oh Im sorry did i upset you?

Loren:No

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:Eddie i am fine!

They arrived and Chloe's and knocked

Chloe:Hello Loren, Hey Eddie

Eddie and Loren:Hi

Chloe:Come on in

Loren:Thanks,I will go get my stuff you wait here.

Loren left, leaving Eddie and Chloe alone.

Chloe:So how is it going Eddie?

Eddie:Great You?

Chloe:Perfect thank you for understanding about me and Loren being friends.

Eddie:Yeah Well...I don't have a choice.

Chloe:Right well i should go help Loren

Eddie:No i will

Chloe:No it's fine i got it

Chloe left Eddie and went to help Loren

Chleo:Need help

Loren:Yeah can you grab those 2 tanks right there?

Chloe:Sure, (Chloe grabs them and hands them to Loren)

Loren:Thanks!

Chloe:Your welcome! I am going to miss you.

Loren:Me too but we can still hang!

Chloe:I know you were my roomate for like a day!

They both laughed,Loren carried her suitcase to the living room and Eddie was not there.

Loren:Where did Eddie go?

Chloe:I don't know the last thing i said to him was im going to go help Loren.

Loren:He is probably in the car.

Chleo:Yeah well thanks for staying with me a little bit.

Loren:My pleasure we will have sleepovers like this every once in awhile!

Chloe:Or take trips and get away from the drama.

Loren:Yeah i should go.

Chloe:Alright Bye

Loren:Bye

Loren walks to the car and puts her stuff in the trunk, then gets in and sees Eddie

Loren:Hi

Eddie:Hey

Loren:Thanks for the help

Eddie(Smiling):No promblem

Loren started looking out the window and Eddie kept looking at her trying to read her face and see what was wrong he did not find any facial expression.

Eddie:Lo,You okay?

Loren:Yea...then there was aloud crash,Loren and Eddie were in a car accident.


	15. In The Hospital

Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie:Lo,You okay?

Loren:Yea...then there was a loud crash,Loren and Eddie were in a car accident.

At The Hospital,The doctor call Nora

Nora:Hello?

:Hi is this Nora?

Nora:This is?

:Hi this is doctor Thompson i am afraid your daughter Loren was in a car accident.

Nora:What?

:She slipped into a coma

Nora(In Tears):is there anyone else?

:Eddie Duran was also in the car.

Nora:We will be right there.

(Off the phone)

Nora:Max Eddie and Loren were in a car accident, Loren slipped into a coma and he did not say anything about Eddie.

Max:OMG Lets go

Nora and Max left to the hospital

At The Hospital

Nora:What room is Loren Tate in.

Karen:Loren tate is in room 231

Max:Eddie Duran?

Kare:Eddie Duran is in room 232

Nora and Max:Thank you

Nora went to Lorens room and saw her sleeping in a coma and just started to cry.

Max went to Eddie's room and he was up.

Max:Eddie son are you alright.

Eddie:Yeah

Max:What did the doctor say?

Eddie:I have a broken rib and a broken leg.

Max:Well that's good!

Eddie:Were is Loren?

Max:Loren is in the room next door.

Eddie:I need to go talk to her

Max:You can't

Eddie:Why?

Max:She slipped into a coma.

When Eddie heard those words he felt like his whole world was doctor comes in.

:Hello Eddie,How are you?

Eddie:Fine

:Can you tell me anything abut the accident?

Eddie:All i remember is me asking Loren if she was okay and she was said yea and next thing i know a truck comes slamming into her side.

:Okay thank you, i will be right back.

went to Lorens room.

:Hello you must be Nora.

Nora:Yes can you tell me if she is going to be alright.

:Well she has 3 broken ribs,a sprained ankle and has a little bit of head trauma and also has slipped into a coma.

Nora:My poor baby,When will she get out of a coma?

:We don't know the best thing you can do is just talk to her.

The doctor left leaving Nora balling her eyes out when Max comes in.

Max:Nora it will be okay, she will get through this.

Nora:I know she can over come anything!

Max:That's right cause shes Loren.

Nora:What happened to Eddie.

Max:Just a broken rib and a broken leg.

Nora:Poor thing.

Max:He just really wants to see Loren,He is going to be able to leave tomowrrow morning but i don't know if he will want because of Loren.

Nora:It's up to him.I should go call Mel and tell her what happened.

(On The Phone)

Mel:Hello

Nora:Hi Mel

Mel:Hey Nora,What's up?

Nora:Loren and Eddie were in a car accident and Loren slipped into a coma,and Eddie has a broken rib and a broken leg.

Mel:Oh My God,I will be right there.

Nora:No Mel i don't want you to see her like this just stay home and come back tomowrrow and talk with Eddie.

Mel:Well okay.

Nora:Thank you,Bye

Mel:Bye

(Off The Phone)

Max:How did she take it?

Nora:I think she is really sad.

Then there was a beep on there phone,News said-

Eddie Duran and girlfriend Loren tate have been in a car accident,There is no news on what happened but im sure there will be soon.

Max:Already

Nora:Guess that's what being a celeberity is.

Then there was a knock on Lorens door.

Max:What are you doing here?


	16. Same Chloe

Enjoy!

Last Time

Max:What are you doing here?

Countinuation

Chloe:I came to see Loren

Max:Why?

Chloe:I thought you saw the interview,We are friends.

Max:Like i belived that.

Chloe:You must be Nora?

Nora:Yes

Chloe:How is she?

Nora:She has 3 broken ribs,a sprained ankle,A little bit of head trauma and slipped into a coma.

Chloe:Oh My God,Where is Eddie?

Max:Next door.

Chloe walked next door to Eddie's room.

Chloe:hey

Eddie:hi

Chloe:How are you holding up?

Eddie:Fine,Why are you here?

Chloe:Too Check on Loren, Well and you.

Eddie:Thanks

Chloe:So what happened to you?

Eddie:Broken Rib,Broken Leg

Chloe:Im sorry

Eddie:It is not your fault.

Chloe thinking to herself it kinda is I Was Driving.

Chloe:When can you go home?

Eddie:Tomowrrow morning.

Chloe:Sad that you cant go home with Loren.

Eddie:I did not say i was going to go home.

Chloe:What do you mean?

Eddie:Im going to stay right by Loren's side.

Chloe:Won't the doctor say you need rest?

Eddie:I don't care.

Chloe:Oh well,I better get going.

Eddie:Yeah

Chloe:Bye

Eddie:See ya

Chloe walked to go say goodbye to max and nora.

Chloe:Nora i am leaving can you have Loren call me when she is awake?

Nora:Uh Sure.

Chloe:Thank you bye Nora and max

Max and Nora:Bye

Chloe left and got in the car and went home feeling super sad yet satisfied, Thinking ''i know i changed but man if loren doesn't wake up then Eddie and me can be together''

Hospital

Max:Doc will Loren wake anytime soon?

Doc:I wish i knew.

Then there was a sound from Loren's room.

Loren:Hello?


	17. Recording

Enjoy!

Last Time

Max:Doc will Loren wak up anytime soon?

Doc:I wish i knew

Then there was a sound from Loren's room.

Loren:Hello?

Countinuation

Max:Loren your awake!

Loren:Yeah,What happen?

Max:You were in a car accident.

Loren:What?Where is Eddie?

Max:He is fine he is being discharger right now,Would you like me to go get him?

Loren:Yes please.

Max goes up to Eddie

Max:Son,Someone wants to see you.

Eddie and Max walked in and Eddie saw Loren awake.

Eddie:Babe your up.

Loren:Yeah are you okay?

Eddie:Yes,I am fine as you can see just a broken rib and a broken leg.

Loren:You should get home and rest.

Eddie:I don't want to leave your side.

Loren(Smiling):Okay

Doc comes in.

Doc:Hello Loren

Loren:Hi

Doc:How are you feeling?

Loren:Okay,What happened?

Doc:You were in a car accident and a truck came slamming into your side,you slipped into a coma but your out now,You also have 3 broked ribs,a sprained ankle and a little bit of head trauma.

Loren:Oh,When can i go home?

Doc:Well we need to keep you here overnight because of everything that happened.

Loren:I have an album to write.

Doc(Chuckles):Well im sure your manager will understand.

Loren:Not really,she is really strict about that.

Doc looks at Eddie

Eddie:Loren,Kelly will understand.

Loren:I need to get this done,my recovery will take forever.

Eddie:Loren.

Loren(Angry):No,I need to write.

Doc:Sorry you can't.

Loren turns and looks out the window and ignores everyone.

Eddie:We will just leave.

Loren:Whatever.

everyone left leaving Loren alone.

Loren's Thoughts

What if Kelly fires me as her client,This cant happen.I need to rest and recover so i can write.

Loren was falling asleep when Eddie came in he thought she was alsleep but she wasnt and he started talking.

Eddie:Oh Loren,What are you going to should have never happened im so sorry.I love you so much.

Loren:I love you too.

Eddie:Loren your up?

Loren:I was just getting asleep.

Eddie:Oh im sorry,I will go.

Loren:No stay.

Eddie stayed and all that they did was stare at each other.

Then Eddie's phone went off it was recording that Tyler sent him of something Chloe was saying.

Eddie:Oh My God.


	18. Discharged

Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie stayed and all that they did was stare at each other.

Then Eddie's phone went off it was recording that Tyler sent him of something Chloe was saying.

Eddie:Oh My God.

Countinuation

Loren:WoW

The recording that Tyler sent was of Chloe admitting what she did it said this.

(Recording)

Tyler:Chloe,Loren is in the hospital.

Chloe:Good,I put her there.

Tyler:How? Why, you are friends.

Chloe:I was driving the truck that hit her,and i was trying to change but we all know i can't that little twink belived me.

Tyler:How are you not hurt.

Chloe:Hello i am a whiz at driving bad.

Tyler:Your evil.

Chloe:So are you i should go see Loren,If she doesnt awake then me and Eddie will be with each other.

Tyler:I heard she is awake.

Chloe:What? Your lying.

Tyler:Go see.

Chloe left and showed up at the hospital and saw Eddie and Loren Watching tv.

Chloe:Loren your awake?

Loren:Yep

Eddie:Chloe what are you doing here?

Chloe:I came to see Loren

Eddie:We know your scheme.

Chloe:What? I have changed.

Eddie:Tyler sent us a recording of you admitting what you did.

Chloe thought she was dead she had know idea that Tyler recorded her.

Loren:Just leave Chloe.

Chloe:Okay so i accidentally ran into you.

Loren:No you did it on purpose,Now leave.

Chloe:But

Loren(Angry) started breathing heavily

Eddie:Get out your stressing her out.

Chloe:Fine but this is not over.

Eddie:Yes it is

Eddie walked to the door and Slammed it on Chloe's face.

Eddie:Are you okay?

Loren:Yeah Im Fine,I can't believe she would do this to me.

Eddie:I warned you.

Loren:Yeah Yeah

Eddie Chuckled:Well you can get discharged today.

Loren:I know i can't wait to be back in my bed and just rest with you by me.

Eddie:Yeah me too but i think Papa Max and Nora will have to be here considering we both cant walk, so we cant make food or anything.

Loren:Yeah we should ask them,Were is she anyway?

Eddie:Grabbing Coffee with Papa Max.

Just then Nora and Max walked in.

Nora:Hey sweetie.

Loren:Hi mom,do you think you and Max can stay in the guest room at the penthouse and take care of us,Considering we won't be able to do anything.

Nora:Max?

Max:Of course.

Eddie and Loren:Thanks

Nora:Well i just filled out the discharged papers so we can leave.

Loren:Okay.

Loren gathered her stuff and the walked out of the hospital got in the car and drove to the penthouse.

Loren walked through the door and fell and grabbed her stomach.

Eddie:Loren are you alright?

Loren:My stomach hurts really bad.

Eddie:Like what?

Loren:Like it has it's own hearbeat

Eddie:Like your pregnant?

Loren:I don't know.I mean i was in a coma for a day and when the car hit me if i was pregnant wouldnt the baby get hurt,and wouldnt they know.

Nora:Not really its not like they did an ultra sound or anything.

Lorne:But...What if i am pregnant?


	19. Pregnant?

Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie:Like your pregnant?

Loren:I don't know.I mean i was in a coma for a day and when the car hit me if i was pregnant wouldnt the baby get hurt,and wouldnt they know.

Nora:Not really its not like they did an ultra sound or anything.

Loren:But...What if i am pregnant?

Countinuation

Nora:Well then your pregnant.

Loren started walking upstairs she wish she could run ut she can't she got to the bed and started went upstairs.

Eddie:Babe,What's wrong?

Loren:Nothing

Eddie:I know something is wrong.

Loren:What if i am pregnant.

Eddie:So...

Loren:What if you leave me because you don't want a child.

Eddie(Shocked):Are you kidding?I would love a child ecspically one with the girl i love.

Loren(Smiling):Really?

Eddie:Of course.

Eddie gave Loren a passionate kiss and then got her settled in bed before he went to go talk to Papa Max and Nora.

Nora:Is she alright?

Eddie:She is just worried that if she was pregnant i was going to leave her.

Nora:Oh

Eddie:Trust me im not.

Nora:Okay well we have to go get a couple of things but we will be back in awhile.

Eddie:Okay bye Papa Max,Nora.

Nora and Max:Bye

Nora and Max left and Eddie went upstairs and started watching tv with Loren next thing you know they are asleep in each others arms.

In the car back to the penthouse Nora and Max started talking.

Max:I hope Loren is alright.

Nora:Yeah me too but what if she is pregnant?

Max:They can handle it,But how do you feel?

Nora:She is young but it's not me who has to carry the baby.

Max:Well they should be able to handle it.

Nora:I know.

They got to the penthouse it was about 7:00 pm they were tired and Loren and Eddie were asleep so they decided to turn in.

In the Morning

Loren eyes fluttered open and saw Eddie still sleeping she climbed out of bed and got some clothes on which took like 30 minutes and left,She was going to the hospital to get checked out and she had to take a cab since she can't drive.

In the Doctors room

Doc:Hello Loren,How are you?

Loren:Fine,When i was discharged yesterday i was walking through my house door and i feel and grabbed my stomach cause it really hurt.

Doc:Okay,What did it feel like?

Loren:Like my stomach had it's own heart beat.

Doc:Oh

Loren:Am i pregnant?

Doc:You could be.

Loren:Is it hurt?Wouldnt you guys have known?

Doc:Not really because you go in a crash and were in a coma so we only did little test,and the baby my be okay.

Loren:So there is a chance my baby fine let alone a chance im pregnant?

Doc:Yes now why don't you wait here and i will go get a nurse and you will have an ultra sound.

Loren:Okay

Loren waited and a nurse came in and got her set up.

Nurse:Okay lets try and find this baby.

Loren:Okay

Nurse kept going around the belly until she got a heartbeat.

Nurse:I got a heartbeat.

Loren(Smiling):Really?

Nurse:Or should i say two.

Loren:Two?

Nurse:Loren,You are having twins!

Loren:OMG!Thank you.

Loren got off the machine,got in the car,and got to the walked in and Eddie was pacing.

Eddie:LOREN,Thank god were did you go.

Loren:To the hospital.

Eddie:Why didn't you tell anyone?

Loren:You were all asleep.

Eddie:So,Loren you have 3 broken ribs,a sprained ankle,and head trauma you need to tell someone.

Loren:I was fine,But i have some news.

Eddie:Okay,What is it?

Loren:So i went to the doctors and got an ultra sound and they got a heartbeat.

Eddie:What?Oh my gosh Loren that's great!

Loren:Or should i say two heartbeats!

Eddie:Two?We are having twins?

Loren:Yep!

Eddie ran up too Loren and spun her around.

Eddie:Im sorry for yelling at you earlyier

Loren:Its okay.

Eddie:I love you so much.

Loren:I love you too!

Hope you guys like it!Please review and im sorry my chapters are short.


	20. News

Enjoy!

Countiuation

Eddie and Loren pretty much hung out and then went to sleep after finding out she was pregnant.

In The Morning

Loren wakes up and is in Eddies arms she unwraps herself goes downstairs to make breakfast for everyone,Soon everyone is coming down the stairs.

Nora:What's that smell?!

Max:Smells like delicious food.

Eddie:My girl is cooking!

Loren:Good morning everyone,please have a seat.

Nora:Okay

Max:What did you make?

Loren:Bacon,Pancakes,Toast,Eggs,and we have some orange juice.

Eddie:Sounds so good *Giving Loren a peck on the cheek*

Nora:Why so much,Is it a special occasion?

Loren looking at Eddie-Yes it is.

Nora:Really what is it?!

Loren:Yesterday, when all of you were sleeping i went to the doctors and they gave me a ulta sound...they found a heatbeat!

Nora:OMG

Loren:Or should i say two hearbeats!

Nora:Two?Twins!

Max:Oh my gosh Congratz!

Nora was left speechless but inside she was screaming for joy.

Loren:Mom?

Nora:I can't wait to be a grandma.

Loren:Great!

Max:We need to celebrate,Dinner at Rumors tonight?

Eddie:Im in if Loren is in?

Loren:Of course!

Loren,Eddie,Max,and Nora all enjoy there breakfast talking about baby names and clothes and thinking that they are going to need a new house for the room,Then Loren remembered she hasnt talked to Mel in like 2 weeks so she decides to call Mel.

*On The Phone*

Mel:Hey

Loren:Hey Girl,What's up?

Mel:Nothing just waking up.

Loren:Cool i wanted to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me,Eddie,Max,and my mom?

Mel:Of Course,Why?

Loren:Well i have not seen you in awhile and i have something to tell you.

Mel:Okay Cool what time?

Loren:7

Mel:Cool see ya

Loren:Bye

Loren hung up and was cleaning up the dishes when Eddie came in.

Eddie:Who was that?

Loren:Mel i invited her to dinner.

Eddie:Well that's good.

Loren:Yeah i miss her.

Eddie:Well you kinda have been distant.

Loren:Do you think she thinks im mad at her.

Eddie:No

Eddie spun Loren and gave her a passionate kiss but then there was a knock on the door

Eddie:Ugh

Loren:I got it.

Loren went and opened the door

Loren:Ummm Hi.


	21. Rumor

Enjoy!Please Review!

Last Time

Eddie spun Loren and gave her a passionate kiss but then there was a knock on the door

Eddie:Ugh

Loren:I got it.

Loren went and opened the door

Loren:Ummm Hi.

Countinuation

Man:Hi

Loren:Who are you?

Man:My name is Trent,I ma your birth father.

Loren was speechless thinking why would he show up now when everything was going smoothly and now he comes along.

Trent:I know this sudden but i need to speak to you.

Loren:I don't care what you have to say.

Trent:That's a little harsh,dont you think?

Loren:Not really

Eddie came to the door

Eddie:Who is it?

Loren:This is Trent.

Eddie:Who is Trent?

Loren:I will tell you later.

Trent:Hi Eddie,Im trent you must be Loren's boyfriend.

Eddie:Yes i am

Loren:Can you leave us alone for a second?

Eddie:Sure

Eddie walked up stairs but did not actually go up there he stayed and east dropped.

Loren:Look Trent i want nothing to do with you,you left when i was 4 and now you come back into my life just when things are going right.

Nora and Max had left to go to MK's.

Trent:I know i was stupid but i want to rebuild our relationship.

Loren:Why did you come back now,Because im famous.

Trent:What?No.

Loren:Yeah right goodbye.

With that Loren slammed the door and went to sit on the couch.

Eddie:Hey babe,you alright?

Loren:Yes i am fine.

Eddie:Who was that?

Loren:That thing was my...Dad.

Eddie(Shocked):Wait,your dad,You never told me about him.

Loren:I did not really want to bring it up.

Eddie:Well you could have told me sooner, we have only been dating for like 6 months.

Loren:Eddie,I know but i just have not been ready to tell you and now he is back in my life.

Eddie:Okay

Eddie got up and walked away kinda mad that she has not told him,He shared everything with sat there stunned that he just up and left so she left and went to there spot.

Eddie came down stairs and could not find Loren.

Eddie:Loren?Loren? He thought were did she go,Oh i know.

Eddie got up and walked to the car and drove to there spot.

Eddie got there and saw Loren she was crying.

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:Go Away.

Eddie:No,What's wrong?

Loren:You don't get it.

Eddie:Im sure i will.

Loren(Snapped):You up and left when i was talking to you and thats what my dad he left when i was four and my songs are so slow and meaningful because i use to write him letters and letters that i never sent became lyrics and lyrics became songs.

Eddie just looked at her with sadness and guilt.

Eddie:Loren im so sorry

Loren just started balling her eyes out and dung her face in Eddie's chest and Eddie just hugged her tightly.

Loren:Im sorry,your shirts wet.

Eddie:Babe don't apoligize it does not matter.

Loren:We need to get going,Loren felt someting kick in her stomach.

Loren:babe there kicking!

Eddie:What?Eddie felt Lorens tummy and they were kicking.

Loren:Do you feel them?

Eddie:Yes!

Loren:We got to get going we have dinner.

Eddie:Right

Eddie grabbed Lorens hand and lifted her up they went to the penthouse and got ready and met Max and Nora at rumor.

Eddie:Hey Guys

Max:Hey

They got to there table and saw someone they did not want to see.

Nora:What are you doing here?


	22. Unwanted

Enjoy!

Last Time

They got to there table and saw someone they did not want to see.

Nora:What are you doing here?

Countinuation

Loren:Seriously Trent.

Trent:What did i do?

Loren:You show up at me and Eddie's home and disrupt us and now here.

Trent:I just need to speak to you.

Loren:I think you have done plenty.

Then another unwanted face came in.

Max:Seriously?

Chloe:Hello everyone

Loren:Trent why did you come?

Trent:Like i said we need to rekindle our relationship.

Loren:Are you kidding me?Never ever will i want to be friends let alone ever want to talk to you again.

Eddie:What are you doing here Chloe?

Chloe:Just grabbing dinner.

Loren:By yourself?

Chloe:Um...Yes why?

Eddie:You have to ruin our night.

Chloe:No last time i recall we are friends.

Loren:Before you hit me with a truck.

Chloe:That was not me.

Eddie:We have your confession.

Trent:Anyways Loren please?

Loren:Trent...I hope you have a great life but i am not going to be apart of it but i hope you enjoy your time without us in your life now leave before i call security.

That left Trent speechless but all he did was get up and leave.

Chloe:Who was that?

Loren(Angry):No one that you need to know about.

Chloe:Sounds like a father?

Loren:Sounds like you are annoying.

Chloe:That is a bit harsh.

Loren:Chloe you know there are 2 things embarrasing about you.

Chloe:Really what?

Loren:Well 1 you come to places to ruin peoples day or night but in the end you pretty much lose, and 2 you must have high hopes t have Eddie back because your still wearing his ring.

Chloe:Ummmm

Loren:Exactly

Chloe:Really?Look at your boyfreind just staring at me.

Loren turned around and saw Eddie just staring at Chloe,Something inside her made her made and just said one thing that she was going to regret.

Loren:Well then i guess you can have him.

And with that Loren got up and walked out of Rumor,Leaving a stunned Max an upset Nora and a confused Eddie.

Sorry it is so short but i will update probably in the morning!Please Review!


	23. Stalker

Enjoy!

Loren:Well then i guess you can have him.

And with that Loren got up and walked out of Rumor,Leaving a stunned Max an upset Nora and a confused Eddie.

Countinuation

Eddie turned to nora.

Eddie:She is kidding right?

Nora:I don't know,She looked upset.

Eddie:Why?

Nora:You were kinda staring at Chloe alot,almost drooling.

Eddie:I did not even notice.

Nora:I know.

Then Nora got a text,from Loren.

Hey mom tell Eddie that i did not leave because he was looking at Chloe i left for his safety,also tell him that i need a break,thanks.

Nora:Eddie?

Eddie:Yeah

Nora:Loren just sent me a text,she said she did not leave because you were staring at Chloe she left because of your safety,and she said she needs a break.

Eddie:What?No,We already had a break.

Nora:Im sorry.

Eddie called Loren,and luckily she answered.

(On The Phone)

Loren:Hello

Eddie:How could you do this to me,again?

Loren:Eddie you don't understand.

Eddie:I think i do.

Loren:No you dont and i can't tell you because your life wouold be put in danger.

With that Loren hung up and called Mel.

Mel:Hey

Loren:Hey

Mel:Sorry i could not make it to dinner i completly forgot about it until now.

Loren:It's okay it was kinda a terrible night.

Mel:What happened?

Loren:Nothing important.

Loren knew she was lying to her best friend and she wanted to tell her why she broke up with Eddie but she could'nt because she would be risking her life as well.

Mel:Okay well i got to go i hear Lisa and you know how she gets.

Loren:Alright well i will talk to you later.

At Rumor

Eddie:What are you still doing here?

Chloe:Just watcching this all go down,I will leave now.

Eddie:Good idea.

Chloe:Walk me out?

Eddie:Hell No!

Chloe:Damn! Anger management.

Eddie:Leave!

Chloe left and did not even eat dinner!Eddie was still trying to process what Loren meant by life in danger.

Eddie:Nora,Loren said that if she told me why shes leaving that it would put my life in danger.

Nora:Oh

Eddie:I don't know what she means.

Nora:Maybe she has a stalker.

Eddie:Why?

Nora:Well she is famous and maybe if he is threatning her then she is not allowed to tell you and wants to keep you safe.

Eddie:Yes but i would be fine.

Nora:You don't know what people are capable of Eddie.

Max:Well we should probably get going.

Nora:Yeah,Eddie?

Eddie had spaced out thinking what if Loren did have a stalker and she was in danger said his goodbyes and was on his way home.

At The Penthouse

Loren was packing clothes when there was a knock on the door,she opened it.

Someone kicked the door open and flung Loren to the ground.

Person:Hello Sweet thing

Loren:Who are you?

Person:Your worst nightmare.

he grabbed Loren and duct taped her mouth when Eddie walked in and saw the guy, Eddie got so mad he went over to the guy and punched him so hard he got knocked out.

Eddie:Loren!

Loren:Eddie!Im so glad to see you.

Eddie:What Happened?

Loren:I went to open the door and this dude just flung in.

Eddie:Who is it?

The dude was wearing a mask and he was knocked out the went over and took the mask off

Eddie and Loren:Oh My God


	24. Money

Enjoy!

Last Time

The dude was wearing a mask and he was knocked out the went over and took the mask off

Eddie and Loren:Oh My God

Countinuation

Loren:Trent!

Eddie:Oh My God

Loren:I have to call my mom.

(On The Phone)

Nora:Hello

Loren:Mom,I was at Eddie's packing when there was a knock and i went to answer and the dude flung the door open.

Nora:Are you alright?

Loren:Luckily Eddie came just in time,but he was wearing a mask and when we took it off you will never guess who it is.

Nora:Who?

Loren:Trent.

It was just silent like Nora wanted to go over there and pumble him.

Loren:Mom?

Nora:Sweetie i have to go.

Loren:Alright are you okay?

Nora:Yeah

Then the line went dead

Eddie:Your going to get a restraining order on him right?

Loren:Oh yeah

Loren kinda scared her own father would try and hurt her but then she thougt what if he has someone working with him that's still out there.

Eddie:Loren?Loren?

Loren:Huh...What?

Eddie:Babe are you okay?

Loren:Yes im fine but what if he has someone working for him.

Eddie:What do you mean?

Loren:If trent tried to hurt me but we got him but if he has someone working with him then they could still get me.

Eddie:No,He doesn't Loren don't stress yourself out over this your dad is was obviously mad from dinner.

Loren:Trent!

Eddie:Right,Trent.

Loren went and sat with Eddie on the couch resting her head on him shoulder.

Eddie:Why did you say you have to leave for my safety?

Loren:I have been getting threats and they say if i ever told you they would...kill you.

Eddie:What?You should have told me.

Loren:Exactly if i told you they would have killed you,but now you know,so be careful.

Eddie:Well now we know it was trent.

Loren:I don't know,the messages i was getting did not sound like trent.

Eddie:Great! So my life is in danger.

Loren:And mine.

Eddie:How?

Loren:Im suppose to meet him at this warehouse tonight.

Eddie:Well you have to go.

Loren:Seriously?And risk getting hurt.

Eddie:I can go with.

Loren:No,I can't risk that.

Eddie:I can risk that for my girl,I will just be in the backseat ducking.

Loren:Fine,It's almost time we have to go but what about him.

Eddie:We are taking him with.

Mk

Nora was furious someone would do that to Loren let alone her father.

Max:Im sorry about Loren.

The entire time Nora told Max about what happened.

Nora:I want to squish him.

Max:Squish?

Nora:Im a ladie,okay?

Max:Alright but you don't have to worry she has Eddie.

Nora:I know but sometimes one dude is not enough to protect Loren.

Max:What do you mean?

Nora:There are multiple people that can hurt Loren and Eddie won't be around to protect her.

Max:Oh

Nora:So that's when i step in.

In The Car

Loren was looking out the window to find the building, with Eddie in the backseat Loren drove and eddie waited with trent in the backseat.

Eddie:You will be fine.

Loren:Probably not.

Loren pulled into the parking lot and was getting walked into the building and saw a man or women.

Person:Hello,Loren.

Loren:hi

Person:Glad you could make it.

Loren:What do you want?

Person:Money.

Loren:Of Course you want money,How much?

Person:100,000 dollars.

Lorens mout dropped open.

Loren:Your kidding right?

Person:I know you have money,your famous.

Loren:Fine,When do you need it?

Person:Tomowrrow

Loren:Tomowrrow!How is that possible.

Person:Guess you will have to make it work,or you and Eddie go bye bye.


	25. Time is ticking

Enjoy!

Last Time

Person:Tomowrrow

Loren:Tomowrrow!How is that possible.

Person:Guess you will have to make it work,or you and Eddie go bye bye.

Countinuation

Loren:Can i go?

Person:One more thing,Come here.

Loren:No

Person:Now

Loren started walking up to him and she was in front of him and he leans over and whispers,''Your nightmare has just begun''.Loren stepped away quick and started walking away and out the door to the car,Eddie decided to drive.

Eddie:Are you alright?

Loren:Yeah im fine.

Eddie:What happened in there?

Loren:He asked for 100,000 dollars.

Eddie:What?

Loren:Yeah and i need it by tomowrrow otherwise he said you and Eddie go bye bye.

Eddie:He threatened you?

Loren:Yep,He also said my nightmare had just begun.

Eddie:Well we have to get the money.

Loren:No,We can't give him the benifit of the doubt.

Eddie:Loren this is someone that is threatning us and our lives,i think we need to give him the money.

Loren:Or go to the cops.

Trent started waking up.

Trent:Where am i?

Loren(Startled):In the car.

Trent:What?

Loren:You tackled me and tried to hurt me before Eddie knocked you out.

Trent:Loren im sorry.

Loren:Are you serious you just tried to hurt me and all you can say is sorry,I will turn you into the police if i have to.

Trent:No,Please just drop me off right here i will find my way home.

Loren:Okay

They dropped Trent off right there and went speeding away,which left him in a deserted area of hopped in the front seat and her and Eddie were silent all the way home.

At The Penthouse

Eddie:Loren,We have to do something.

Loren:I know but im not just going to give 100g away when we have to have the money for the twins.

Eddie:I know,but...

Loren:I have a plan.


	26. Is it over?

Enjoy!

Last time

Eddie:Loren,We have to do something.

Loren:I know but im not just going to give 100g away when we have to have the money for the twins.

Eddie:I know,but...

Loren:I have a plan.

Countinuation

Eddie:A plan?

Loren:Yes,what if we go to give him the money but we bring the cops with so when we are about to give him the money the cops barge in and arrest him.

Eddie:I don't know.

Loren:It is going to work,Are you with me?

Eddie:I guess,but your pregnant so be careful.

Loren:I know and you will be there.

Eddie:Right next to you.

Eddie gives Loren a sweet kiss then Loren pulls apart,and reaches her hand out and they go to the bedroom.

In The Morning

Loren woke up in Eddie's arms and did not go make breakfast because she wanted to stay like this.

Eddie:Morning beautiful!

Loren(startled):Good morning i did not know you were up.

Eddie:Your thought are not exactly quite.

Loren:You can read my thoughts,your like a super rockstar.

Eddie chuckles:I can im that special.

Loren spaced out thinking that today the plan was going to go down.

Eddie:Are you okay Lo?

Loren:Yeah just thinking about today.

Eddie:You will be fine,but Papa Max and Nora can't find out about it.

Loren:I know,i better go make the call.

Loren got up and grabbed her phone and dialed a detectives number.

On The Phone

Det:Hello

Loren:My name is Loren Tate i need to get some back up.

Det:For what?

Loren:I have stalker who asked for 100g and he needs it today and i need cops to come and bust him.

Det:Alright,where do you live?

Loren:That doesnt matter just meet me at this address and bring back up,in an hour.

Loren hung up and called her stalker.

Loren:I have your money.

Person:Good i knew you would come through.

Loren:Meet me at the warehouse in an hour.

Person:Look forward to it.

Then the line went dead.

Eddie:We good?

Loren:I think so.

An hour went by and they were standing right by the warehouse with the detective and cops.

Det:Okay,You ready Loren?

Loren:Yes

Det:Okay go head we will follow behind you but Eddie you must stay here.

Eddie:What?Why?

Loren:Babe i will be fine.

Loren walked into the warehouse and was standing in front of the stalker the cops came in with Loren but ducked behind a window before coming out.

Person:Hello

Loren:Hi

Person:Looks like a lot of cash in that sack

Loren:Yup

Person:Do you wanna know who i am?

Loren:Now

The cops came out.

Cop:Put your hands up were i can see them.

The person put there hands up got arrested the checked him for weapons and found 2 guns and 1 knife they were still wearing the mask.

Lorn walked over and pulled the mask off.

Loren:Oh my god

Hope you liked it if you want another chapter i have to get 10 reviews on each my chapters!From now on i must get 10 reviews on my chapters!I have a lot of twists and suprises coming up so stick with me.


	27. Nightmare

Enjoy!

Last Time

The person put there hands up got arrested the checked him for weapons and found 2 guns and 1 knife they were still wearing the mask.

Lorn walked over and pulled the mask off.

Loren:Oh my god

Countinuation

Loren:Tyler!?

Tyler:Hello little girl.

Loren:What is wrong with you?

Tyler:Well as Eddie always said that im a physco and a dumbass.

Loren:I never did anything to you though?

Tyler:Yes,well you did something to the girl i used to love.

Loren:Chloe?

Tyler:Even though i hate her now she still is pissed so she paid me.

Loren:How much?

Tyler:A grand

Loren:A grand,that's pathetic.

Tyler:Yes well i was suppose to scare you not hurt you.

That's when Eddie came into the warehouse and saw Loren by Tyler.

Eddie:Babe?What's going on?

Loren:The face behind the mask.

Eddie:Tyler?

Eddie was fuming he never knew Tyler would do something this dumb .

Eddie:Let's press charges.

Loren:You got it.

Loren got up and walked away from Tyler was tempted to kick him in his private part but didnt.

In The Car

Eddie:We need to call Nora and Papa Max.

Loren:No Loren replied quickly:It will make my mom stressed.

Eddie:She will find out by the news.

Loren:Well then we don't need to tell her.

Loren started looking out the window and just had a blank stare on her face,like she was scared.

Eddie:Babe?babe?Loren.

Loren still did not shook Loren.

Loren:What was that for?

Eddie:I was calling your name are you okay?

Loren:Yeah im fine why?

Eddie:Just checking.

Loren and Eddie were silent the next time he looked at Loren she was asleep,they got to the penthouse and Eddie carried Loren inside up the stairs and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Loren woke up and was sweaty and was crying cause she had a bad dream,She looked at Eddie who was asleep she got up and went to get some water.

Loren was sitting on the couch drinking water thinking about her dream,it was about trent and how he left but her dream was not a repeat of her life there was something in the dream that made loren scream and shout but she did not know what.

Eddie woke up and noticed Loren not in bed he gets up and walks downstairs to see if she is there and he sees her sitting there about to pass out.

Eddie:babe?

Loren(Startled):Eddie hi your up?

Eddie:Yeah i noticed you were not here,why are you up at 1:53 in the morning?

Loren:I had a nightmare and needed to think about it.

Eddie:Are you okay?

Loren:Yeah i just feel a little sick that's all.

Eddie:You are pregnant.

Loren(Smiled):Right

Eddie:Are we ready for kids?

Loren:...

Hope you enjoyed i would like 10 reviews at least please it would mean the world.


	28. Just A Thought

Enjoy!Please follow/favorite and Please give me some reviews and suggestions.

XO-Kaitlyn

Last Time

Eddie:You are pregnant.

Loren(Smiled):Right

Eddie:Are we ready for kids?

Loren:...

Countinuation

Eddie:Lo?

Loren got up and went to sleep and was mad at Eddie for asking such a stupid question,think ''Does he not want kids''.Eddie comes up and see's Loren's back turned from him and does not bother her.

Morning

Loren got up and was still very upset with Eddie and did not want to talk to him,so she got ready for school considering she has not been there in calls Mel

(On The Phone)

Mel:Hello

Loren:Hey Mel,Do you want me to come pick you up?

Mel:Uh,Sure,Why?

Loren:Im going to school i need to catch up and im upset with Eddie.

Mel:Rockstar promblems?

Loren:Yeah but it does not matter,I will be there in 10.

Mel:Bye

Loren hung up,walked out the door to the car and started driving to Mel's.

Mel's House

Lisa:Morning

Mel(Fake Smile):Hi

Lisa:Have fun at school

Mel:Whatever

Lisa:Melissa!Watch your attitud.

Mel:No

Lisa:No?

Mel:Stop trying to act like nothing is wrong when you know there is.

Lisa:Im just trying to get through the day.

Mel:Well i have school and by the way you can't go through life not talking about your promblems.

do you mean?

Mel:You act like there is nothing wrong when there is you avoid everything and that is not good.

Lisa:And how would you know?

Mel:I don't know but i can tell you need to actually sit down and talk and stop avoiding the bad stuff,i have to go Lo just texted she's here.

Mel walked out leaving Lisa to actually think about what Mel had said.

Mels thoughts

That was something really smart i said back there maybe she will final come forward and talk about issues then keep them bottled up inside.

Loren's car

Mel:Hey girl

Loren(Smiling):Hey

Mel:So enlighten me with this issue you and Eddie are having.

Loren:Well last night i woke up at like 1:43 cause i had a nightmare i will tell you later about that anyways Eddie comes down and he ask if im okay and i said i feel a little sick.

Mel:Your Pregnant

Loren:Eddie said the same thing and then asked if we were ready for kids and so i got up and went upstairs and went to sleep.

Mel:Why?

Loren:It made me mad,him considering that we arent ready for kids and then i thought what if he does not want any.

Mel:Loren he already said he did.

Loren:yeah but that can change.

Mel:Not really i think he loves you and he wants a family it is just all happening fast.

Loren:I still feel like i don't trust him.

Mel:...

there was a silence in the car till Loren's phone rang,It was declined.

Mel:Eddie?

Loren:Yeah,Im not in the mood to talk to him yet.

Mel:He is probably wondering where you are and why your mad.

Loren:Make him wonder.

Loren and Mel got to school and walked in and everyone is staring at Loren because she kinda has a baby bump,but she did not care because the tabloids already know.

Mel:Look who is famous!

Loren:yeah

Then Cam walked up.

Cam:Lo?

Loren:It's Loren

Cam:Are you ever going to forgive me?

Loren:Probably not.

Cam:Cmon i apologized for what i did.

Loren:Cam i thought you were better than that,You let the jealous side come over you.

Cam:I know and it was a mistake because i know you love Eddie.

Loren:Alright fine we can be friends but you try anything shady and your back to the curb,got it?

Cam:yes thank you! Can i call you Lo again?

Loren:Sure!

Cam:Thanks,Hey after school can we have a homework session,I want to help you considering you have been gone for awhile.

Loren:Uh sure why don't you come to me and Eddie's place after school,I will text you the address.

Cam:Alright cool see you guys later.

Mel and Loren:Bye

The school day went by and Loren dropped Mel off and went to the penthouse and got her books and stuff ready,Eddie was not home then there was a knock.

Cam:Hey Lo

Loren:Hey Cam,Come in.

Cam:Thanks

Loren:Do you want something to drink or eat.

Cam:No im good thank you though

Loren and Cam went and sat on the couch and were getting ready when Eddie walked in.

Eddie(Angry):What is he doing here?

Hope you guys enjoyed and Please give me reviews and suggestions if you have any!

XO-Kaitlyn


	29. I Hope It Work's Out

Enjoy!Please Review,Favorite/Follow!I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far i have alot of stuff coming up in here so hope you will stay with me!

XO-Kaitlyn

Last Time

Cam:Hey Lo

Loren:Hey Cam,Come in.

Cam:Thanks

Loren:Do you want something to drink or eat.

Cam:No im good thank you though

Loren and Cam went and sat on the couch and were getting ready when Eddie walked in.

Eddie(Angry):What is he doing here?

Countinuation

Loren:He is here for a work session.

Eddie:Why?

Loren:Because i need help.

Eddie:So,You bring the dude that punched me in to my house.

Loren:From the looks of it i thought it was both of ours.

Eddie:Yeah but...

Loren:So i can't bring a friend into our home,it has to be under your watch.

Eddie:Pretty much.

Loren:Eddie!

Cam was kinda feeling unomfortable

Cam:I will just be heading out.

Loren:No,Don't i need help can we just do it at the park or your house.

Cam:Sure

Loren walked past Eddie with Cam and Eddie was furious of why she was doing this.

Cam and Loren went to a park with a table so they can work outside,it was silent but Cam broke it.

Cam:Are you okay?

Loren:Yeah im fine,It's just all my anger is building up inside from last night.

Cam:What Happened?I mean you dont have to answer.

Loren:No it's okay,well he asked me if we were ready for kids and it upset me and made me think what if he does not want any and then he says i can have friends over but on his watch.

Cam:Oh,Your pregnant?

Loren:I thought you knew mu bump is kinda showing.

Cam:I actually kinda thought you were getting fatter.

Loren(Smiling):Wow! Thanks,No but im having twins,don't tell anyone.

Cam:I won't and congratz!

Loren:Thanks!

Cam knew she was still mad at Eddie and he needed to do something to help her get the anger out.

Cam:How about we go buy a pinata and you can beat all your anger out on that?

Loren:Really?

Cam:Yeah c'mon.

Loren and Cam went to a close grocery store and got a pinata filled with candy hung it at the park tree and she started beating it with a baseball bat.

Loren:I feel like a little kid.

Cam:It's fun right?

Loren:Totally

Loren toke one last swing and it broke open.

Cam:Candy! Cam ran and dove for the candy Loren stood there laughing.

Cam:What?

Loren:You seriously just acted like a child!

Cam:But candy is so good!

Loren:Oh really?! I should probably get going got to talk to Eddie.

Cam got up and they were driving to Eddie's.

Cam:No matter how much i hate seeing you with Eddie i hope you guys work it out.

Loren:Thanks Cam,That mean alot.

Cam:I truly am sorry for punching him i did let the jealous side of me come over.

Loren:yeah but its okay.

Cam:And im sorry i was not there when you were in the hospital,I feel terrible because you were in a coma.

Loren:Like a night a coma!But stop apologizing its okay.

They reached Eddie's place and Cam gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and left,Loren went up to the penthouse.

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:Hi

Eddie:Im sorry

Loren:You don't know why i am upset?

Eddie:No i don't.

Loren:It's because last night when you asked if we are ready for kids i just got upset and walked away because it hurt i know we are ready and it made me think that you don't want kids and that if i keep them you will leave.

Eddie:I will never leave.

Loren:Mel said the same thing.

Eddie:it's just im still processing the fact im going to be a dad in like 5 months,to twins,But i really want a family and we are young but i love you and i will never leave you or my children behind.

Loren:I love you too!

They kissed which turned into a makeout session,when they were finished they went upstairs and went to bed,Loren wrapped in Eddie's arms.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i know it was short but im probably going to write another one soon,Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review or suggestion!

XO-Kaitlyn


	30. Jump

Enjoy this chapter!Review please

XO-Kaitlyn

Last time

Eddie:it's just im still processing the fact im going to be a dad in like 5 months,to twins,But i really want a family and we are young but i love you and i will never leave you or my children behind.

Loren:I love you too!

They kissed which turned into a makeout session,when they were finished they went upstairs and went to bed,Loren wrapped in Eddie's arms

Countinuation

Loren woke up to a bad dream,the same one she had the other night and there getting worst and worst,and each time it reveals a closer step to why this bad dream is looked at the clock it was 7 so she got out of bed and went downstairs but fell.

Loren:OW!

Loren got up and limped to get an ice pack and she was suprised Eddie did not wake to her loud sat down and put her foot up and started reading a magazine,Eddie came down.

Eddie:Hey Babe

Loren(Smiles):Hi

Eddie:Your up early?

Loren:I had another bad dream.

Eddie:You want to talk about it?

Loren:No but i feel down the stairs so...

Eddie:Are you alright?

Loren:Yeah im just icing it right now it will be good by the time i go to school but i need to get change and do makeup.

Eddie:You don't need makeup,You have natural beauty.

Loren:Anyways i have to look like a rockstar.

Eddie:You look like one already

Loren:Thanks giving Eddie a peck and going upstairs.

Eddie's thougts:Why does she want makeup on?She looks beautiful with out it.I wondering who is making her do it i know she never use to wear makeup before...Kelly?

Loren comes down says goodbye to Eddie and heads to school.

At School

Loren runs into Cam

Cam:Hey Lo!

Loren:Hey Cam-ie-o!

Loren and Cam laughed.

Loren:Epic fail on my part.

Cam:It's cool,So what class you got next?

Loren:History

Cam:Me too.

Loren:Cool,So do you mind if we have another homework session after school,maybe at the Cafe?

Cam:Of course!Did you and Eddie work things out?

Loren:No...Kidding yes.

Cam:Not funny.

They laughed. Cam and Loren finished history which was the last class of the day and they both headed to the aroma Cafe in seperate cars to work.

Loren:Fancy seeing you here.

Cam:Very funny!

They find a booth in the back so they can have piece and quiet and start working after an hour,they are just sitting there.

Cam:Man my head hurts.

Loren:To much school.

Cam:Ugh! Don't mention that name.

Loren:School School School

Cam:Ugh!Ugh!

Loren:Hahah soryr

Cam:It is cool!

Loren:Wanna do something fun?

Cam:Sure

Loren:It is really dark and i have my bathing suit in my backseat...wanna go jump in the lake?

Cam:Really?

Loren:Yeah not in a wierd way though.

Cam:No of course not but be careful your pregnant.

Loren:Yeah well soon i wont be able to see my feet so lets just have fun.

Loren and Cam changed in there cars and went to the lake.

Loren:You jump first

Cam:no y-

Loren had already pushed him in.

Cam:Loren!

Loren:Cam!

Loren jumped in splashing Cam.

Cam:Ugh!

Loren and Cam spent thirty minutes splashing each other and joking around.

Loren's Thoughts:This is really fun,i have not had this much looks really hot without his shirt on,Wait?Im with Eddie...Do i like Cam?

Loren:Cam?

Cam:Yeah

Loren:I wanted to let you know that if i was not dating Eddie i would probably be dating you.

Cam:Really?

Loren:Yeah i know i should not say this but i kinda did like you but me and Eddie love each other.

Cam:I know which is why i won't try anything stupid on you.

Loren:You wish

Cam:I never thought i would have chance,Your a rockstar now.

Loren:Im still the same old Loren just have fans and im known.

Cam:known?How about your everywhere i turn.

Loren(Smiles):Good!I should probably be getting back its cold and I have not talk to Eddie since this morning.

Cam:Alright see ya at school

Cam gives Loren a kiss on the cheek which makes her blush.

Penthouse

Loren walks in the door and see's Eddie and Ian

Loren:Hi Guys!

Ian:Hey Love

Eddie:Hey Babe!Where you been?

Loren:I had another work session with Cam and then we hung out after.

Eddie:Oh

Eddie felt hurt Loren did not call or text to let him know that.

Ian:how you doing?

Loren:Good,Thanks for asking Ian!

Ian:Anytime,Well i should probably go check into a hotel.

Loren:No,Stay in our guess room.

Ian:Really?

Loren:Yeah We can not let you stay at a hotel.

Ian:Thanks,well im going to turn in.

Loren:Night

Eddie:Night Ian

Ian went upstairs and fell asleep.

Eddie:Why didnt you call or text?

Loren:I was having fun...I mean i was busy.

Eddie:Oh

Loren:Are you mad?

Eddie:A little.

Loren:Why?

Eddie:Because you hung out with him,what did you do anyways?

Loren:You really want to know?

Eddie:Yes

Loren:Well i said soon i will not be able to see my feet soon so i told him i had a bathing suit in my car and we should jump in the lake.

Eddie:What?!

Loren:Im sorry but we studied alot and needed fun so i thought of that.

Eddie:You thought of it?

Loren:Yes but yesterday Cam help me get my anger out on you by buying a pinata with candy and bashing it,So fun!

Eddie:Are you trying to hurt me?

Loren:What?No you asked what we did and im being honest.

Eddie:You never do that stuff with me.

Loren:Sorry.

Eddie just sat down on the couch and stared at the ground,Loren decided to let him cool off but before she went upstairs he asked her one thing.

Eddie:Do you like Cam?

Loren:...


	31. Please Tell Me You Don't

Enjoy!

XO-Kaitlyn

Last Time

Eddie:You never do that stuff with me.

Loren:Sorry.

Eddie just sat down on the couch and stared at the ground,Loren decided to let him cool off but before she went upstairs he asked her one thing.

Eddie:Do you like Cam?

Loren:...

Countinuation

Eddie:Loren?

Loren did not answer,Cause she kinda did.

Eddie:Promise me you don't.

Loren:I can't do that.

Eddie:What?

Loren:I can't promise you that i don't like him.

Eddie:So your saying we are dating and you have feelings for another guy.

Loren:I did not use too but when we hang out,i start to like him,Me and you never do anything fun as a couple.

Eddie:And so you want to be with him.

Loren:Well we are having twins together.

Eddie:I think we are done

Loren:What?

Eddie:Leave!

Loren left suprised because she did not get a chance to finish explaining,She went to Cameron.

Cam's House

Cam:Loren?

Loren had been crying.

Loren:Can i come in?

Cam:Of course,Are you alright?

Loren:Eddie broke things off.

Cam:What?Why?

Loren:I told him i had feelings for you.

Cam:You have feelings for me?

Loren:yeah everytime im with you we have fun and me and Eddie never do anything fun,i feel dumb i should have lied and said i didnt.

Cam:Your not dumb,I still like you.

Loren:I I like you too but now im a rockstar who is pregnant with Eddie's children.

Cam:I can help you through it.

Loren:Thanks Cam.

Cam and Loren both leaned in and kissed each other,Loren knew she liked Cam but still loved Eddie.

Cam:Are you going to be alright getting home?

Loren:yeah i will be fine thanks babe.

Cam:Your welcome,I will see you at school.

Loren:Alright

Loren gave Cam a kiss and left,in the car she called Mel.

Mel:Hello?

Loren:Me and Eddie are done.

Mel:What?

Loren:I have feelings for Cam and Eddie asked if i had feelings for him and i said yes and he broke things off.

Mel:Loren im so sorry.

Loren:Its okay but now Cam is helping me through having Eddie's child and Cam and me are pretty much dating.

Mel:I guess im happy for you.

Loren:Thanks i got to go.

Mel:Bye

Loren got home and went to sleep,woke up got ready and looked in the mirror,she was getting bigger.

At School

Lorne got to school and saw Cam

Loren:Hey

Cam:Hey Lo

Loren:I need to talk to you

Cam:Okay

Loren and Cam walked behind the school doors,out of view.

Loren:Listen i really like you but im pregnant at 18 and im having Eddie's twins i completely understand if you don't want to help or be with me,I don't want to ruin your life.

Cam:Loren i like you alot and i want to help you,I have always wanted a child i mean im young but i did not get you pregnant Eddie did and i can help with the kids and I will be there for you,I love you.

Loren was shocked but was actually happy.

Loren:I love you too.

Loren and Cam started kissing,it was passionate but they were not alone Mel snapped a picture.

Loren:Did you just take a pic?

Mel:Yup going on my blog,Wait Eddie will see it.

Loren:Who cares he broke it off and im with Cam.

Mel:You too are actually kinda cute for each other.

Loren:thanks

Mel put the picture on her school Loren made the decion to go get her stuff from Eddie's,With Cam.

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie heard a knock and went to get it,It was Loren and Cam.

Eddie:Hi Loren

Loren:Eddie,This is Cam,my boyfriend.

Eddie:Cam

Cam:Hi

Loren:Im here to get my stuff.

Eddie:Okay

Loren went up stairs and Cam stepped in to wait and Loren had brought a few boxes and packed them up,Cam and Eddie were silennt but Eddie broke it.

Eddie:So,How are you?

Cam:You don't have to be nice.

Eddie:Well you know she is having my twins.

Cam:Yep she told me but i said i will be here every step.

Eddie:Your not the father.

Cam:Yeah you are and thats between you and Loren but im going to help her.

Eddie:You are in high school.

Cam:Yep but i did not get her pregnant.

Loren came down.

Loren:Alright im done babe,Thanks Eddie.

Eddie:No promblem

Cam gives Loren a kiss on the cheek.

Cam:I love you

Loren:I love you too.

Eddie was shocked Loren was moving on so fast and it kinda hurt he let her go.

Loren:Bye Eddie

Eddie:See Ya

Loren and Cam left and went to Lo's house.

Lo's House

Loren:Thank's for coming with me Cam.

Cam:Of course.

Loren got a call,From Lily Park.

Loren:Lily

Lily:Hello Loren

Loren:What can i do for you?

Lily:I saw on your friends blog you kissing a guy names Cam,You and Eddie are over?

Loren:Yep,He broke it off.

Lily:This would be a great Interview,would you do one?

Loren:...

Hope you guys enjoy,I have big things for this story and trust me Eddie and Loren will end up together but if you can just stick with me and be patient!Please Review and Please no bad ones about how you guys don't want Leddie broken up trust me they will get back together!


	32. I love you

Enjoy!

Last Time

Lily:This would be a great Interview,Would you do one?

Loren:...

Countinuation

Loren:I guess.

Lily:Good,Oh and can that Cam dude do it?

Loren:hold on.

Loren:Cam can you be in the interview?

Cam:Do you want me too?

Loren:It would probably help.

Cam:Sure

Loren:Cam you don't have too

Cam:I want to

Loren:Okay,Yeah he will do it Loren said into the phone.

Lily:Great,today at 1

Loren:In 15 minutes?

Lily:Yes

Loren:Okay

Loren hung up

Cam:You okay?

Loren:She coming in 15 minutes

Cam:Are you ready to show me too the world?

Loren:I think so,I mean people will know when they see us in public.

Cam:Okay

Cam and Loren started kissing and There was a knock.

Loren opened it.

Lily:Hello

Loren:Hi

Lily walked in and saw Cam.

Lily:Cute!

Cam:Huh?

Lily:Nothing,Ready for this Loren?

Loren:yes

Lily started rolling the camera.

Lily:Hello everyone welcome to the Lily Park Show im here with Loren Tate and her boyfriend Cameron,How are you Loren?

Loren:Im good thank you.

Lily:So,tell me about your break up?

Loren:Well,i had been hanging with Cam for studying because i missed alot of school and Eddie recently asked me if i had feelings for Cam and i did,But me and Eddie will always be friends because we have twins on the way.

Lily:Twins?

Loren:Yes

Lily:Do you know the gender?

Loren:No that appointment is actually tomowrrow.

Lily:Congratz,When did you and Cam start dating?

Loren:We started dating right after Eddie broke up with me.

Lily:Cam,How do you feel about your Girlfriend being pregnant?

Cam:I am always going to be there for Loren and i will help with the kids as much as i can but we are both young and at least the twins will have there father,Eddie.

Lily:Okay,Loren do you know how Eddie feels about you and Cam?

Loren:Honestly i don't care if he does not approve he broke things off and he never let me finish explaining so it's his lost,Now Cam has my heart.

Lily:Thank you for your time,Alright fam tweet me what you think about the breakup and Loren's new boyfriend,Thanks for watching!

The cameras stopped rolling and Lily turned to Loren.

Lily:Thank you Loren and Cam.

Loren and Cam:yep

Lily left and Loren and Cam just sat there.

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie just saw the interview and was furious,How could she not care what he though of Cam i mean he has to be around my children is what Eddie decided to go to there spot.

Loren's House

Cam:You okay?

Loren:Yeah im glad that everyone knows now,but now there is going to be lots of questions and be braced for people that are going to be negative.

Cam:I am,But i have to get to lacrosse practice,so i will call you later.

Loren:Bye Babe

Cam gave Loren a kiss on the lips and left Loren decided to go to her and Eddie's spot,Loren was closer so she got there first.

Spot

Loren sat there thinking about how she jumped into this relationship fastly and how she is going to have 2 kids with Eddie and have Cam as there like 2nd figure father,She has not talked to her Mom or Max because they were on a trip but they were probably heard footsteps and knew who it was because only Eddie knew about the spot.

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:Hi

Eddie:I saw the interview

Loren:That's great.

Loren thought she said that kinda cold

Loren:Sorry

Eddie:It's okay,How's Cam?

Loren:He is good he is prepared for people and there negative comments.

It was quiet but Eddie had to ask this one question so bad.

Eddie:Loren?

Loren:yeah?

Eddie:Do you love him?

Loren:Cam,Yes we both said we love each other the 2nd day we started dating but Eddie i still love you,you will always be my friend because we are having kids together.

Eddie:I heard that i never let you finish.

Loren:No,i was going to say i have feelings for him and like him but i Love and you are going to have kids and i wish you would have let me finish but you didnt and so it is a little late to get me back.

Eddie:Oh,If i asked you back you would not come back?

Loren:I don't want to break Cam's heart like you broke mine.

With that Loren stood up and started walking away but Eddie yelled something.

Eddie:I love you!I need you back.

Loren turned around and started to cry but started to run to the car because she wants him back but can't break Cams heart.

Eddie was confused,I thought she Loved me he said in his mind.

Hope you Enjoy!I think you guys will want to see what happens in the next Review and Follow/Favorite!

XO-Kaitlyn


	33. Can't Jump In

Enjoy!

Last Time

Loren:I don't want to break Cam's heart like you broke mine.

With that Loren stood up and started walking away but Eddie yelled something.

Eddie:I love you!I need you back.

Loren turned around and started to cry but started to run to the car because she wants him back but can't break Cams heart.

Eddie was confused,I thought she Loved me he said in his mind.

Countinuation

Loren headed straight home she wanted to just go and cry into her pillow because of got home and went to her room and just layed there thinking about what Eddie said,She loved him but she also loved kept calling but she let it go to voicemail,This time it was her mom.

Loren:Hello

Nora:Loren,sweetie how are you?

Loren:Im okay

Nora:Me and Max saw the interview,Im sorry im not there.

Loren:It's okay

Nora:I will come home right now if you need me too.

Loren:No mom stay and enjoy your time,I can fend for myself but i have to go do homework so i will call later.

Nora:Alright bye

Loren hung up and went to do some homework,She finsished her homework and went on twitter,Eddie tweeted.

It said:May have lost the girl of my dreams,Miss You Loren Tate

Loren was upset that he said he loved her yet he did this to her,she went and checked the comments on the interview,Most were good suprisingly some said:

Cam's cute

They Seem Perfect

Poor Eddie

Loren and Cam are adorble

Loren looks unhappy

Cam is Hot

Loren liked that people liked Cam but she Loved Eddie and wish he did not do this to her but she wanted Cam too,Loren calls Cam and he comes over.

There sitting on the couch

Loren:Cam,I don't think we should date.I just got of a relationship and i jumped in way too fast,I don't think im ready to be in a relationship again yet.I still want us to be Good friends but im not ready for a relationship and im sorry if this is breaking your heart but i need to focus on school and my kids.

Cam looked sad but only sad not mad of angry just sad.

Cam:I understand,Can i still see the kids when they come?

Loren:Of course,I want to still have study dates and hang out but not as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Cam:Okay well i should go.

Loren:Im sorry i did not want this to happen this way.

Cam:It's alright,Bye

Loren:See Ya

Loren closed the door and went to the interview comments and posted a comment:We broke up not ready to jump in yet sorry to disappoint.

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie got back from the spot and was upset because Loren said that she still loved him yet she cried and left and she is not answering my calls,Eddie checked the interview comments also curious of what people were saying,He was mad at first when he saw everyone say they were cute as a couple some said they feel bad for Eddie but then he came across on posted by Loren Tate it said:We Broke up not ready to jump in yet sorry to Eddie saw that he wondered if Loren was going to come back or if she was done dating right now, so he tried to call her again.

(On The Phone)

Loren:Hi Eddie

Eddie:I saw your comment,you broke up?

Loren:Yeah

Eddie:Im sorry

Loren:No your not but im not ready to jump in and i just need to fouc on school and the twins.

Eddie:Right

Eddie was sad because he thought Loren would come back and he was depressed and could not sleep without her.

Loren:Listen Eddie im sorry i did this too you and i broke it off thinking i was going to go back to you but i don't know if i can ever trust you again,I mean i know i need to earn your trust but you dumped me so quick and did not let me finish and what if i come back and you do that again and Eddie you know my trust issues.

Eddie:Loren i don't know what i was thinking i should have let you finish but i can't sleep without you in my arms and im truly sorry i just want to be with the girl i love and have our twins and be together and i will do my best to earn your trust,Please Loren i know you don't want to jump in but our kids are going to be here in 5 months please come back.

Loren knew she wanted Eddie back she wanted her boyfriend and her kids together as one big happy family.

Loren:Eddie of course!

Eddie:Oh my god lo thanks you,it sucks i cant see you in person.

Loren:I know but are you prepared for whats about to happen with the kids and now we are going to be eaten alive by paps and i will get negative comments about me being someone who jumps into a relationship to fast.

Eddie:Who cares let them be mean all that matters is me you and our family and friends.

Loren:Your right well my mom is still with Max on there trip.

Eddie:I know Max called to make sure i was okay i wasnt at the time,I am now!

Loren:I pretty much said the same thing.

Eddie:Can you come over?

Loren:Movie night like old times

Eddie:Yes!

Loren:See you in a bit

Eddie hung up and was so excited he got his girl back and was about to hang with her and now he finally could say he is himself again,There was a knock.

Eddie:Hey

Loren:Hi

They just stared at each other knowing they had each other back then they both leaned in and kissed,Loren broke away.

Loren:Movie time!

Eddie:I got popcorn and Sodas!

Loren:What movie do you want to watch?

Eddie:Comedy

Loren:Im down for that,How about Click?

Eddie:Okay i love that movie!

Loren(Smiling):Me too!

Loren and Eddie grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch eating popcorn and drinking pop and laughing they were so happy to be back with each other again.

Hope you guys enoyed this chapter!I know Loren's relationship with Cam did not last but i want Leddie back!Im going to have a lot of chpater and then have a part 2 to this story so hopefully you will stay with me all the way!Please Review and Follow/Favorite!

Xo-Kaitlyn


	34. Doctors Appointment

Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie:Okay i love that movie!

Loren(Smiling):Me too!

Loren and Eddie grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch eating popcorn and drinking pop and laughing they were so happy to be back with each other again.

Countinuation

Loren and Eddie both knew nothing could ruin this moment but something did,There was knock,Eddie got up and answered it,it was chloe.

Chloe:Hey heard about your break up,now you can come back to me.

Eddie:Chloe i dont want you.

Chloe:Well why not your single.

Loren came to the door.

Loren:Babe who is-

Chleo:Oh so is she cheating on Cam with you.

Loren:Me and Cam are over.

Chloe:Poor thing,Anyways...

Loren:Please leave.

Chloe:You can't tell me that.

Eddie:Actually she can this is her house too.

Chloe:Since when?

Eddie:Since we started dating,Now Leave!

Eddie slammed the door before she could say anything else.

Eddie:Im sorry Babe

Loren:It's fine you get used to it after awhile.

Eddie:I am really sorry but there is something i want to ask you.

Loren:Okay?

Eddie:I know i Love you Loren and we are having twins together so it would only make sense for me to ask you...To move in with me?

Loren was silent at first.

Loren:Eddie of course!

Eddie stood up and spun Loren around even though she was just moving in he was starting to feel like they were completing there went and sat on the couch.

Eddie:You graduate soon.

Loren:I know it is going to feel good to be able to focus on you and the twins and my career instead of school.

Eddie:Yeah i feel our lives are finally coming to peace.

Loren:Thanks God!  
They both laughed and then started to kiss then pulled away to finish the movie.

Chloe's

Chloe's Thoughts:That little twerp i thought he dumped her,How could they get back together so soon?I knew i should have made my move sooner rather then i need a plan i need to get rid of that teenybopper and get her kicked to the curb...again.

Eddie's Penthouse

Loren fell asleep on Eddie at the end of the movie credits he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and layed her down and got in bed and fell instantly asleep with Loren in his arms.

In The Middle Of The Night

Loren awoken once again by another bad dream it was so real like it was going to happen.

Daydream Mode:Loren was sitting on the couch when she heard something break and she turned and saw a figure standing right there,She stood up and started to back away and the person kept inching closer and closer he was about to swing something when loren awoke.

Out Of Daydream Mode

Loren felt that everytime she had the oppertunity to see who is causing this bad dreams she wake up either she does not want to find out or if she tries to sleep long enough to catch a glimpse she gets terified and wake up,Loren was nearly shaking when Eddie woke up.

Eddie:Babe,You alright?

Loren:Yeah another bad dream.

Eddie:You wanna talk about it?

Loren:I don't want to keep you awake.

Eddie:Babe it is totally fine just tell me.

Loren:Its always something bad and there is always someone standing there watching me when it happens,Then they start to get closer and i start to panic and back up and everytime the person gets close enough for me too see i wake up.

Eddie:This sounds scary do you think you should see someone about it?

Loren:What could they do too help me?

Eddie:Maybe talk you through it and maybe do something to get in your head and see the guy,i don't know.

Loren:You might be right someone could help.

Loren layed down with her back to Eddie shaking because he did not want him to see her like this.

Eddie:Babe are you mad at me?

Loren:No im just shaking really bad and i don't want you too have to hold me.

Eddie pulled Loren over to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Eddie:I can deal with it.

Loren smiled and after about 5 minutes Loren stopped shaking and fell back asleep.

Morning Time

Loren woke up first and got ready for school and did not wake Eddie so she left a note

The Note Said:Hey babe i half to go to school sorry you missed me!I have a study date with Cam so i will be home a little late,Love You!

Eddie woke up and read the note and he was kinda mad that she still wanted to hang with Cam and that she called it a study date but he knew he had her heart and that soon when she graduates he gets her all to himself.

At School

Loren was walking in the halls with Mel when Adrianna came up.

Adrianna:Hey Loren

Loren(Hesitant):Hi Adrianna

Adrianna:Look im not going to be mean anymore considering me and you are both going to be teen moms we should try and be good parents and responsible.

Loren:I completely agree

Adrianna:Are you and Cam still together?

Loren:No we broke it off but we are still good friends.

Adrianna:Are you with Eddie again?

Loren:yeah

Cam overheard and butted in.

Cam:Your with Eddie,You broke up with me and said you wanted to focus on school and your kids and not jump into a relationship right away and now your back with Eddie?

Loren:Look Cam can we talk privately?

Cam:Sure

Cam and Loren both walked away from the crowd and started talking.

Loren:Look i love Eddie and im having his kids and i want to be with him im sorry if i hurt you and lied but i hope we can get past this and still be friends.

Cam:I guess i just was mad at first but i understand.

Loren:Thank you and Are we still on for that study date because graduation is coming up in a month.

Cam:Of Course.

Loren:I have to get to class,bye.

Cam:See ya

At the end of the day its was noon cause they got let out early she had her study date with Cam and then went home to Eddie because they had a doctors appointment.

Eddie's Penthouse

Loren:Babe you ready?

Eddie:Yeah lets go.

Loren and Eddie drove to the clinic and checked in and were all set up.

Dr:Lets find out what the genders are.

Dr kept searching and found what he needed.

Dr:Congratz you guys are having...

Cliffhanger!Not a big one but i hope you like this chapter and story and dont forget i am going to be doing a part 2 to this story when this one if finished so stick with me!Please Review and Follow/Favorite

XO-Kaitlyn


	35. The Announcement

Hey guys,So i want to let you all know that i watched a interview by Cody Longo for the vladofootwear event and he said they have 4 seasons for hollywood heights on lock!Also on his twitter there is a screen capture of season 2 hollywood heights is suppose to air on july 20th!He said that there are 4 seasons on lock,how excting!Anyway back to the story!

Last Time

Loren and Eddie drove to the clinic and checked in and were all set up.

Dr:Lets find out what the genders are.

Dr kept searching and found what he needed.

Dr:Congratz you guys are having...

Countinuation

Dr:Congratz you guys are having a boy and a girl!

Loren smiled from ear to ear same with Eddie,Loren and Eddie went home and thought about it.

Eddie's Penthouse

Loren:We should have a family party and announce it.

Eddie:I agree He said sitting next to Loren on the couch.

Loren:How exciting,Are you ready?

Eddie:As i will ever be!

He leaned in and gave Loren a passionate kiss,they both pulled away to call max,nora,mel,and ian.

On The Phone With Nora

Nora:Hey Lo

Loren:Hey mom so we are having a family party and we want you guys to come we have an annoucement

Nora:Of course,We get back today.

Loren:Cool well i have to go call Mel

Loren hung up and dialed Mel's number.

Mel:Hey girl

Loren:Hey can you come to a family party

Mel:Yeah when?

Loren:1

Mel:Cool see ya

Loren hung up and Eddie had already called Ian and Max

Loren:I better go get ready.

Eddie:Okay Babe

Loren went upstairs and was getting ready when she screamed Eddie ran up the stairs.

Eddie:Babe are you okay?

Loren:NO!This shirt does not fit.

Eddie:Oh my god Loren i thought you were hurt

Loren:Sorry but i cant fit this shirt on.

Eddie:This is wear you start wearing maternity clothes.

Loren:Ewww,If Kelly saw me in those she would make me take them off.

Eddie:Speaking of Kelly when was the last time you talk to her.

Loren:Like a month ago

Eddie:Shes your manager you should be seeing her every weekend.

Loren:I know but she has not called to set anything up.

Eddie:Oh

Eddie and Loren got changed when there was a knock,Loren went and asnwered it.

Loren:Hey Mel,and Ian?

Mel:Did i forget to tell you im dating Ian?!

Loren:YES! Eddie ian and mel are came down.

Eddie:Hey mate

Ian:Hey buddy

Mel:Hi rockstar

Eddie:Hello Mel

Loren:So Eddie did you know Ian and Mel were a thing?

Eddie:What?No!

Ian:Oh i did not mention it...oopps

Eddie:Yeah opps!

Ian and Mel walked in and sat on the couch,There was another knock,Eddie got it.

Eddie:Papa Max and Nora

Max:Hey bud

Eddie:Hello come in

Max stepped in with nora

Nora:Hi Eddie

Eddie:Sorry Hello Nora

everyone was here so they were ready to announce.

Loren:Alright Everyone,We have an annoucement to make.

Everyones head turned to look at Eddie and Loren standing up

Eddie:Today we found out the gender of the babies

Loren:Were having a Boy and A Girl!

Everyone started clapping they were all so excited,after talking about baby stuff and enjoying the party everyone left.

Eddie:Well that was nice get together

Loren:Yeah she said while yawning

Eddie:Someone's tired

Loren:yeah i think im going to go to sleep

Eddie:Alright

Eddie picked Loren up bridal style and she giggled and he layed her in bed and layed next to her falling asleep in each others arms.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please Review and let me know if you liked it and what you think about Hollywood Heights for 4 seasons!

XO-Kaitlyn


	36. New Manager

Enjoy!

Last Time

Loren:yeah i think im going to go to sleep

Eddie:Alright

Eddie picked Loren up bridal style and she giggled and he layed her in bed and layed next to her falling asleep in each others arms.

Countinuation

In the morning Loren woke up first,as always but did not have a bad dream,she thought they were finally texted Mel to meet up and talk because it was the weekend,So they decided to meet up at the Aroma Cafe.

At Aroma Cafe

Loren got there first and ordered Mel and her's normal drink and sat down when Mel came in.

Mel:Hey Girl she said sitting down

Loren:Hey heres your coffee

Mel:Thanks!

Loren:So,I want to talk to you about Ian.

Mel Blushed:Okay

Loren:When did you and Ian start dating?

Mel:Like a 2 weeks ago.

Loren:Im a little upset i have not talked to you in forever and then you go and date Eddie's bestfriend and don't tell me.

Mel:Lo,Im sorry i got side tracked and i have been busy and me and Ian meant to tell you,but we forgot.

Loren:Do you love him?

Mel:Of course!I have to watch my back though because i don't know if he feels the same way.

Loren:Im sure he does

Mel:I just need to watch my back.

Loren:I know

Mel:But now let's talk about you and this outfit.

Loren was wearing really baggy sweatpants with a shirt that bagged and uggs.

Loren:Pregnant girls got to wear what a pregnant girls got to wear!

Mel:Yeah but you should not how to make it more stylish.

Loren:Anyways enough about my outfit missy.

Mel:Maternity clothes are ugly.

Loren:That's because there the only thing that fits someone that is pregnant.

Mel:Whatever!

Loren got a text,It was from Eddie.

It Read:Babe,Where are you?

Loren Replied:At the Cafe with Mel we are catching up,i will be home soon,Love you.

Eddie:Love you too!

Mel:Who was that?

Loren:Eddie,Wondering where i am.

Mel:Overprotective and Hot!

Loren:No,I just forgot to tell him this morning.

Loren's phone started ringing,It was Kelly.

On The Phone

Loren:Hey Kelly long time no talk

Kelly:Hey Loren sorry i have been super busy i need you to come to the office,I have something i want to run by you.

Loren:Yeah sure when?

Kelly:Now

Loren:Umm okay

Kelly:See ya

Loren hung up and gave Mel an apoligetic look.

Loren:Kelly needs me to go to the office but how about tonight you,me,eddie,and ian got to rumor.

Mel:Alright,Bye

Loren:See ya

Loren left and drove to the office,Mel stayed at the Cafe and finished her coffee.

At The Office

Loren walked in the door.

Loren:Hey Kelly

Kelly:Hey Loren,How have you been?

Loren:Im great,You?

Kelly:Im okay just busy but did you get fatter?

Loren:No!I thought you knew?

Kelly:Knew what?

Loren:Im Pregnant,With twins.

Kelly was speechless i guess she has not been reading magazines or watching the news,but she did not want a client who was 18 with kids.

Kelly:Oh

Loren:I thought you would be more happy?

Kelly:I don't want a client who is 18 and is going to be having twins.

Loren:What are you saying?

Kelly:I can't belive im saying this but im dropping you as a client.

Loren:WHAT?Because im pregnant,Kelly you need me more than i need you,you have know other clients.

Loren ran out but ran right into Eddie and Jake.

Eddie:Loren!Are you alright babe?

Loren just stood up and dove her face into Eddie's chest.

Loren:No!I have no manager

Eddie:What do you mean no manager?

Loren:Kelly dropped me as a client becuase im pregnant.

Eddie:WHAT?Kelly why?

Kelly:I can't have a client who is 18 and pregnant with twins let alone.

Eddie:That's not fair she had done so much for you,Jake do you hear this?

Jake:Yes and i have a solution.

Eddie:What's That?

Jake:How about you become my client?

Loren:What? Loren said lifting her head from Eddie's chest

Jake:You are becoming successful and i would like to be your manager.

Loren:Really,That would be awesome!

Jake:Great,I will get the papers and you can sign them.

Kelly:Don't i get a say?

Loren:No,you dropped me as a client already and now Jake is swooping in.

Kelly:Yeha but i take that back,i want you back as my client.

Loren:To bad

With that Loren walked to Jake signed the papers and went over to Eddie.

Loren:So,Why did you have to come here?

Eddie:Jake wanted to run something by me,What was it jake?

Jake:If you and Loren would do a concert together me and Kelly talked about it but now that i am both your manager,I guess i can just run it by you now.

Loren:I would Love to,If Eddie wants too?

Eddie:Of course!

Jake:Great,so come to the office tomowrrow so we can discuss when and where.

Eddie:Alright see ya

Eddie went over to Jake and did a manly hug but everybody just completely ignored Kelly like she was not even there,Loren and Eddie walked out hand in hand,Smiling!

Hope you enjoyed!Today is my birthday but i still made time for you all!


	37. Therapy

Enjoy!Thanks for the Birthday Wishes!

Last Time

Loren:I would Love to,If Eddie wants too?

Eddie:Of course!

Jake:Great,so come to the office tomowrrow so we can discuss when and where.

Eddie:Alright see ya

Eddie went over to Jake and did a manly hug but everybody just completely ignored Kelly like she was not even there,Loren and Eddie walked out hand in hand,Smiling!

Countinuation

Loren and Eddie got to Eddies penthouse.

Loren:Wanna watch a movie?

Eddie:Yeah,go heade and pick one out i will get the soda and popcorn.

Loren:Of course!

Eddie went to the kitchen and Loren went to pick a movie out she picked the notebook and she thought to herself maybe she can make Eddie jealous by just drooling over Ryan!

They sat on the couch watching The Notebook and everytime Loren even got a glimpse of Ryan she would just let out a grunt,Until the scene were Ryan took his shirt off she just started yelling Hot,Sexy and Fine.

Eddie:Babe what are you doing?

Loren:Ryan he is so HOT!

Eddie:Hotter than me?

Loren looking at Eddie:Oh yeah!

Eddie:Wow that hurts!

Loren:Yeah well...

Eddie:Your kidding right?

Loren:No,Look at him he is so sexy!

Eddie:Not really

Loren:Just look at his abs!

Loren started going towards the tv like she was actually going to touch his abs,then Eddie called her name and she turned around seeing Eddie with no shirt on and Loren kept looking between Eddie and Ryan but then got up and started kissing Eddie.

Eddie:Looks(In between kisses)Like...Im..Hotter!

Loren:I have to deal with you...But if i could have ryan dang would it be awesome!

Eddie:Hurtful

Loren kept kissing Eddie and Eddie started carrying Loren to the bedroom.

Loren:Babe we cant do this.

Eddie:I know i just like kissing you.

Eddie stops and lays next to Loren and then ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

Middle Of The Night

Loren woke up sweating and shaking and so out of it,this dream was the scariest.

In Dream Mode:Loren was walking on the sidewalk when someone toke her into an alley and started ripping her clothes off she tried to yell but the person covered her the person got her clothes off,the person picks Loren up and puts her in the dumpster and gets in there and starts raping her but Loren thought how could this connect to the other dreams that she was having.

Out Of Dream Mode

Lorent thought that it did not make sense unless the person that raped her was the person walking towards her in her other got out of bed and got in the shower,Because she was going to see a left and got in the car and drove to see a therapist.

At The Therapist

Loren checked in even though she did not have an appointment they aloud her to meet with a therapist anyway because she was Loren wobbled into the Thereapist office and waited.

Kare:Hi,Im karen why dont you come one back?

Loren:Okay

Karen helped Loren get to the Room and sat her down.

Karen:So,Tell me why you are here?

Loren:Well,Lately I have been waking up in the middle of the night after having these terrible dreams and everytime its someone walking towards me and everytime i try and get a glipse of who it is i wake up,Like im not suppose to find out.

Karen:Okay,What was your latest nightmare?

Loren:Well,It was today when i woke up at like 7:00 it was someone raping me,the person pulled me into an alley and started undressing me but then picked me up and threw me in a dumpster and raped me in there.

Kare:Does Eddie know about these nightmare?

Loren:I told him about the one that happened about two nights ago but not any of the rest.

Karen:The first thing you should start doing is to talk about the nightmares,Let your emotions out,Even better tell Eddie he will understand he is your boyfriend.

Loren:What if he doesnt?

Karen:Trust me he will,You need to let your emotions out and was there any point in your life that you cant remember?

Loren:Well,One time i was in a accident,and i was in a coma for 1 week when i was 16.

Karen:Do you remember the last person you were with?

Loren:No,I was walking on the sidewalk when...

Loren stopped dead in her tracks when she knew that the reason she was in a coma was because she was raped.

Karen:Loren,Im so sorry.

Loren:It's not your fault,Can i set up another appointment this upcoming tuesday?

Karen:Yes but please open up to Eddie and your family,And your mom she may know.

Loren:Alright thanks Karen.

Karen:Your welcome

Loren wobbled out of the building and into the car and drove to the penthouse.

At The Penthouse

Eddie was just waking up and he noticed Loren gone and was about to panic when she came through the door.

Eddie:Babe,Where have you been?

Loren:I went to see a therapist.

Eddie:This is like the 3rd time that you went somewhere without telling me,I worry you know.

Loren:Im sorry but Karen my therapist told me i need to open up to you and family and telly you what my dreams have been about the latest one was the scariest.

Eddie:Im here to listen.

Loren walked to the couch followed by Eddie and sat there and started to tell him.

Loren:Most my dreams are about this person and everytime i am about to find out who it is,i wake last dream was about someone pulling me into an alley and starts taking my bra off and when i tried to scream he covered my mouth then he picked me up and threw me in the dumpster and raped me i told karen that she asked if there was a point in my life that i did not remember somehting and there was.I was in a accident when i was 16 and i was in a coma i dont rememeber much but i remember walking on the sidewalk and when i told Karen i realized why i was in a coma.

Eddie:What does that mean?

Loren:I was raped when i was 16.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Sorry,About the cliffhanger,By the way im going up until 40 chapters for this story and then im going to have a part 2 for this story,So if you like this story then stick with me for part 2!

XO-Kaitlyn


	38. Note

I realized that im just going to countinue this story for many more chapters!Enjoy!

Last Time

Eddie:What does that mean?

Loren:I was raped when i was 16.

Countinuation

Loren and Eddie just fell to silence Loren kept looking at Eddie and could tell he was angry.

Loren:There is no need to be angry,I was in a coma for a week and i remebered what happened,You can be upset.

Eddie:They probably have not caught the guy who did.

Loren:Proably not but i need to speak to my mom,Im going to go over there.

Loren got up and wobbled out the door to the car and got to Nora' Loren opened the door Nora was not home and Loren decided to just leave a note,so she sat down and started writing.

Note:Dear Mom,I came by to talk to you about stuff that has been happening but your not here so i will just put it in this ,I have been having terrible dreams and its mostly about someone walking towards me and everytime i am close to figuring out who it is,I wake latest one was about someone pulling me into an alley and started taking my bra off but when i tried to yell he covered my mouth he then picked me up through me in a dumpster and raped me in there,That dream freaked me out and it did not make sense why that dream has anything to do with the other dreams i have been having.I went to go see a therapist and when i did she asked me if there was a point in my life that i did not remember something and i said i was in an accident when i was 16 and i was in a coma for a asked me if i remember anything from the accident and i did,I remember walking down a sidewalk and pulled somewhere and then i dont remember the rest,That's when i realized that i had been raped when i was 16.I have no clue if you know that this happened and if you thought i would never find out but i did and to think this only happened 2 years ago,All i want to know is if you knew what happened and if they ever caught the Daughter Loren.

Loren Finished the note and set it right on the table and left to go back home.

Nora

Nora was with Max at MK they decided to have a few drinks,Nora thought i was getting pretty late so she gave Max a kiss goodbye and left,When she got home she saw the letter and kept reading it and reading it and the only thing she could say was

Nora:She knows.

At The Penthouse

Loren walked in and saw Eddie and Ian talking.

Loren:Hey Ian,How are you?

Ian:Im doing good love,How are you?

Loren:Im okay

Loren just walked upstairs got in her pjs and went to sleep,she was hoping she could avoid having another one of those nightmares and thinking that this upcoming friday was graduation.

With Eddie and Ian

Ian:What's wrong with her?

Eddie:Long story,But lets just say she went to see a therapist about these nightmares and found out she was raped when she was 16.

Ian:What?She is 18 now that was only 2 years ago.

Eddie:Yeah and her therapist karen she said Loren needed to start opening up to me and her family,She just came back from Nora's so i don't know how that went.

Ian:Eddie you have to be here for her.

Eddie:I know but im furious i don't think they have caught the guy.

Ian:It's been 2 years they probably stopped looking.

Eddoe:Thats stupid,You would think a police officer would reconize Loren and Open the case up again now that Loren is famous.

Ian:I hardly think that they would notice her,That girl what's her name her manager?

Eddie:Kelly

Ian:Yes her she kind of changed Loren,I kinda don't like it i liked the nice outgoing yet shy Loren not the edgy one.

Eddie:I feel the same way but i don't have to worry anymore because Kelly is not her manager anymore.

Ian:What?What Happened?

Eddie:Kelly set up a meeting and when Loren got there Kelly thought she was getting fatter but i guess Kelly did not know that Loren was pregnant so when she told her she dropped her as a client,Then Jake swooped in and offered to be her manager and then Kelly wanted her back but now me and Loren are both apart of Jake Madsen Management.

Ian:Wow,Loren has been through alot.

Eddie was about to say something when his phone rang,it was Jake.

(On The Phone)

Eddie:Hey Jake

Jake:Don't hey Jake me who had a meeting today.

Eddie:Oh Shit!We totally forgot but Loren is going through alot right now so can we push the meeting until tomowrrow.

Jake:Fine,But i want to know what happened.

Eddie:If she is up to telling you.

Jake:Alright tomowrrow at 2 you hear me?

Eddie:Yes Jake loud and clear!

Eddie hung up.

Ian:I best get going need to go find a hotel.

Eddie:No stay in the guest bedroom like you always do.

Ian:That was before Loren moved in.

Eddie:What's the difference.

Ian:Okay,Night

Ian got up and walked up stairs when he was going into the room he noticed Loren was up and crying so he went to her.

Ian:Loren?Are you okay?

Loren:No too much is going on and i can't deal with it.

Ian:Yes you can you have Eddie and me and Your Mom and Mel we can help you get through what you need to get through.

Loren:Thanks Ian,Where is Mel?

Ian:She has not spoken to me in awhile so i came to see Eddie he's letting me stay in the guest room.

Loren:Okay,thank you for your help.

Ian:Im sorry about what you found out.

Loren:It is not your fault,But i don't know how much more i can take of it.

Ian:You can get through anything you have tons of people in your corner.

Loren:Thanks Ian

Loren hugged Ian tightly and rested her head on his shoulder but started to fall asleep when Ian tried to pull away he noticed Loren passed out so he takes her off him and lays her down on her side of the bed all of this Eddie was seeing when he came upstairs in the middle of Ian and Loren's conversation Ian looked up and saw Eddie.

Ian(Whispering):Im sorry,I came up here and she was crying i helped her.

Eddie:Its okay i did not know you had a soft spot.

Ian:I changed.

Ian gave Eddie a manly hug and went to the guest room,Loren was not actually asleep she just needed someone to hug at the very moment,Eddie climbed in to bed and snuggled up to Loren and Loren turns to Eddie and says,

Loren:I love you.

Eddie(Startled):I love you too.

Eddie kissed her forhead and they fell asleep snuggled up to each other face to face!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and The next two chapter are going to be big espically Chapter 40 so stick with me!

XO-Kaitlyn


	39. Babies-R-Us

Enjoy!

Last Time

Ian gave Eddie a manly hug and went to the guest room,Loren was not actually asleep she just needed someone to hug at the very moment,Eddie climbed in to bed and snuggled up to Loren and Loren turns to Eddie and says,

Loren:I love you.

Eddie(Startled):I love you too.

Eddie kissed her forhead and they fell asleep snuggled up to each other face to face!

Countinuation

In The Morning

Loren woke up feeling refreshed there was no nightmare and she went happy right next to Eddie,Loren decided to make Eddie and Ian breakfast so she got up,toke a shower,got ready for the day and went to the kitchen.

She decided to make eggs,bacon,pancakes,french toast and a choice of Milk,Orange Juice,or Water.

Eddie was just waking up and he could smell the food he walked out the bedroom door and saw Ian standing there.

Ian:She knows how to cook?

Eddie:I don't know but i want to find out.

When Eddie and Ian got down stare the whole coffee table was filled with freshly baked food.

Loren:Goodmorning Eddie and Ian,Your breakfast awaits.

Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss wanting to dive in and so he sat down and Ian and Eddie both toke a bite of food.

Eddie:Oh My Gosh

Ian:Loren this is amazing,Where did you learn to cook?

Loren:I have always been good at it!

Ian:Lucky Eddie you get a girl that can cook.

Eddie:Not lucky very Lucky.

Eddie got up and gave Loren a passionate kiss before Ian interupted.

Ian:Ewwww!Get a room,Thanks Eddie now i cant eat her delicious food.

Loren:Im sorry Ian,Why dont you come over for dinner tonite?

Ian:Sure but i think i should get going i need to talk to Mel.

Loren:Thats probably best and just to warn you i kinda know why she is avoiding you.

Ian:What?Why tell me please.

Loren:She doesnt know if you feel the same way she does too you,She really likes you Ian but she has to watch her back so she does not get her.

Ian:Thanks i got to go fix this.

Ian left without saying goodbye or anything.

With Ian

Ian left and got in his car to go to Mel's hoping she was home,When he got there he knocked on the door and Lisa answered.

Ian:Hi,Is Mel here?

Lisa:Who is asking?

Ian:Im Mel's friend Ian.

Lisa:Okay yes she is hold on.

Lisa went to go get Mel and Mel came out and saw Ian and walked to the door and stepped outside and closed the fron door behind her.

Mel:Hi

Ian:You have been avoiding me all week.

Mel:I know im sorry.

Ian:Loren told me why and Mel you have to understand that i really like you and im not going to hurt you,your to special of a girl for me too hurt you,Mel I-I Love you.

Mel looked at Ian in awe that he just said those words.

Mel:Ian I love you too!

Ian leaned down and kissed Mel which Mel returned little did she know Lisa was watching out the window.

Eddie and Loren's

Eddie and Loren finished eating,Loren waited for Eddie to get out of the shower because they were planning on going to get stuff for the Twin's room and decorate with everything the came out of the bathroom got dressed and went downstairs.

Eddie:Ready?

Loren:Yup

Loren and Eddie left and got in the car they were going to go to baby's r us first and find a crib and toys and everything they needed.

Eddie and Loren got to baby's r us and walked in and it just hit them that they were having kids they looked at each other and smiled,First stop were to cribs,They had a big enough penthouse to have the twins have there own picked and Pink and Purple crib with flowers on the bottom that also had a connected changing table with 3 found a Red and Blue crib for the boy that had little fire trucks on the bottom that also had a connected changing table with 3 drawers,Then they went to the strollers they decided to get 1 stroller with 2 seating parts and so they did not have to have 2 seperate they went to the toys section and got a two toy bins one for the girl and one for the boy one was pink the other was picked out the girl toys knowing what a girl would want to play with and Eddie picked out the they payed and left they had rented a uhaul to carry all the stuff in now there were headed to they got to walmart the got 4 boxes of 90 pack diapers and 4 boxes of wipes,they got 3 bottle of baby powder and 2 giant kits for bathing the they went to clothes section and got enough clothes to fill a and Eddie left to go to Home Depot they wanted to paint the twin's rooms,Loren wanted to paint 2 walls pink and 2 walls purple for the girl because the stuff that she bought for the girl would match her entire decided to paint the boy's room red and get sticked decals of trucks and and Eddie finally got everything they needed and got to the penthouse,The hired some people to help get the stuff inside and so they did and Loren and Eddie decided to rest before they went to paint the rooms,They sat down on the couch.

Eddie:Im so tired

Loren:Me too!I never knew you would need all of this for 2 babies

Eddie:I know but have you talked to your mom,I never found out what happened last night.

Loren:She was not home so i just left a long letter explaing everything.

Eddie:Oh,You guys have not talked lately or had like Mother daughter time.

Loren:She is always with Max now i have not even gotten the chance to see how she feels about my pregnancy.

Eddie:Maybe you should call and have her meet you somewhere.

Loren:What about the rooms?

Eddie:I can get Ian to help and probably Mel.

Loren:Alright Loren said dialing her moms number.

(On The Phone)

Nora:Hello

Loren:Hi Mom,I was wondering if you would like to meet for coffee at the Cafe?

Nora:Sure,What time?

Loren:In 30 minutes i have to talk to you about a few things and need to tell you stuff.

Nora:Yeah okay see you there.

Loren:Bye

Loren hung up and looked at Eddie and gave him a kiss.

Loren:Well i will be seeing her in about 30 minutes.

Eddie:Cool

Loren and Eddie just sat there resting.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Thought you might have liked what they got for the babies,Please Review and Follow/Favorite!

XO-Kaitlyn


	40. Graduation

Enjoy!

Last Time

Loren hung up and looked at Eddie and gave him a kiss.

Loren:Well i will be seeing her in about 30 minutes.

Eddie:Cool

Loren and Eddie just sat there resting.

Countinuation

Loren was getting ready to go see Nora,And Eddie was going to paint the room but he knew that needed more room so he was going to suprise Loren with new keys to there new house.

Eddie:Excited for graduation tonight?

Loren:Graduation?Crap i forgot about graduation.

Eddie:How can you forget that?

Loren:Alot of other stuff is on my mind.

Loren finished her hair and kissed Eddie and left to the Cafe.

At The Cafe

Loren got there and saw Nora in the back booth so she went over to her.

Nora:Hey sweetie

Loren:Hi mom

Nora:How is everything?

Loren:It's good,Except the nightmares and pregnancy.

Nora:Honey,After graduation we need to talk about the rape.

Loren:Yes after graduation,But i want to ask you how do you feel about me being pregnant?

Nora:Well you are far along so its not up to me but i cant wait to be a grandma.

Loren:Well,I should go because i got to get ready for graduation.

Nora:Alright

Loren got up and hugged her mom and left she got to the penthouse and it was almost empty,She started to cry thinking Eddie came out and saw Loren crying.

Eddie:Babe what's wrong?

Loren:You here?

Eddie:Yes,Why wouldnt i be?

Loren:I thought you left me because the penthouse is empty.

Eddie:What?No,I was going to suprise you.

He handed keys to Loren.

Loren:What are these?

Eddie:Keys for a House.

Loren:A house?Wait what?

Eddie:I went behind your back and baught a house,I talked to your mom and she told me what your house would be when you grow up so i found one that fit that description.

Loren:OMG!Loren jumped up excited

Eddie:You can see it after Graduation.

Loren:Right,I have to get ready.

Loren got up and kissed Eddie on the cheek.

Loren went up stairs and toke a shower,She got out and put on a black dress that went to her thighs with black flats,Her jewlery was just a diamond had already put on a tux.

Loren walked downstairs and Eddie looked at her and his jaw dropped.

Loren:What do you think?

Eddie:You look goregous.

Eddie got up and walked to Loren and gave her a fierce walked out and went to the car got in a drove to Loren's graduation.

At Graduation

Loren and Eddie got to the graduation and Nora and Max got there along with Ian and Mel of course everyone was staring because of Eddie and Loren but they did not care,they all went and sat down except Mel and Loren who had to stand with there ceremony was starting.

Mr:Hello everyone,My name is principal Evans and i would like to welcome everyone to the graduation ceremony,I would like to announce our Valedictorian,Loren Tate.

Loren walked up to the stand and greeted her principal and started her speech.

Loren: Today's the day,The last eighteen years of our lives, everything we've accomplished, everything we've been through, has led us to today. Just four years ago, all of us were awkward pre-teens ready to embark on the long journey of high years is a long time but it seems like it all just happened school, middle school, high school; it all feels like it happened in a flash. Twelve years of school, eighteen years of life - and just one day to graduate. I'm not going to say my high school experience was perfect. I'm not going to say that I didn't have some regrets, or missed opportunities. Every one of us went through the good times and the rough patches. But I wouldn't trade my high school experience for anything else. Everything that has happened to us, everything we have been through, has made us into who we are today. And it's these experiences, these life lessons, that we will take with us into the next step of our lives. Whether your high school experience was the greatest in the world, or if it was something that wasn't quite ideal, when we leave here today,we are grown ups.

Loren finished and everyone stood and clapped but now was the time for diplomas.

:Katy Woodbury,Taylor Falls,Courtney coleman,Arianna Masters,Mel Sanders,Zack Martin,Nate fallow,Madisyn alberg,Phil Sanders,(And much more names)and Loren Tate.

Loren went to grab her diploma,she grabbed and shook the principals hand but he led her to the top of the stage and she looked over and saw Eddie coming up too her.

Eddie:Loren im so happy to see you graduate,but i feel like i am the luckiest and happiest man on the earth,We are having twins together and moving in together but there was thing that i need to got down on one knee and Loren was getting teary eyed he pulled out a box and continued his a talented,Sweet,Funny,And gorgeous girl and you have made me completer but i want to make you my wife so Loren Tate would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?

Loren was speechless,He was proposing to a girl in front of her senior class.

Loren:Yes!

Eddie:Really?

Loren:Yes!Yes!

Eddie jumped up and put the ring on her finger and lifted her up and spun her around while giving her a fierce kiss,Everyone stood and clapped,Loren and Eddie walked off stage.

Loren:I can't believe you just proposed in front of the whole senior class.

Eddie:I was super nervous,but i knew you would say yes even though i preform in fron of way more people.

Loren(Smiling):This ring is beautiful.

Eddie:It was my moms.

Loren:What?Eddie i can't take this.

Eddie:Loren its okay Papa Max wanted you to have it too

Loren:Oh Eddie,I can't wait to be

Eddie:I cant wait to call you my wife.

Loren leaned over and kissed Eddie but was interupted but Cameron.

Cam:Hey Loren

Loren:Hi Cam

Cam:Congratz.

Loren:Thanks

Loren walked up to Cam and gave him a hug and a kiss on the was getting jealous.

Cam:Well no more study dates.

Loren:We can still hang out,In fact after this we are having friends and family over for dinner why dont you come.

Cam:Sure,It wont be awkward would it?

Loren:Who cares?Your my friend.

Cam:Thanks Loren but were do i go to?

Eddie interupted.

Eddie:Here's the address.

Cam:Thanks

Cam left and Loren turned to Eddie.

Loren:Did you give him a fake address.

Eddie:No,I gave him the address to our new home.

Loren:Its not ready.

Eddie:Yes it is,I hired movers they put everything were i told them to put it and the twin's rooms are done.

Loren:All of this is great!

Then Max and Nora and Mel and Ian came up.

Mel:AWWWWW!Your engaged

Nora:The ring?

Loren held out her hand.

Mel:I knew it was big,I could see it off stage.

Everyone laughed.

Loren:So,Are you guys coming over for our celebration dinner?

Max:Of course!Your new place right?

Nora:I hope so i want to see it!

Loren:Yes!I invitednCameron.

Mel:Cool

Loren:Actuall i should tell him to bring a date.

Loren pulled her phone out and dialed Camerons number

(On The Phone)

Cam:Hello?

Loren:Hey Cam,Its Loren you can bring a date to the dinner Celebration.

Cam;Okay Cool!

Loren:Alright see you there

Cam:Bye

Loren hung up and everyone was heading to the cars to go to Loren and Eddie's place.

Hope you enjoyed sorry i did not mention all the names for graduation!Please Review and Follow/Favorite

XO-Kaitlyn


	41. Get Together!

Enjoy!Im sorry i have not been posting I have been really busy,I hope you can forgive me!  
Last Time Loren:Alright see you there Cam:Bye Loren hung up and everyone was heading to the cars to go to Loren and Eddie's place.  
Countinuation

At Loren and Eddie's Loren,Eddie,Max,Nora,and Mel got to Eddie and Lorens place when they saw the outside of the house It was beautiful!When they walked in it was very open,Loren walked upstairs to see the rooms and every thing was arranged,the kids bedrooms were set up just they way they talked about it,Loren was happy,She went to see there bedrooom and there bedroom door was double wided she opened it and could not believe her room was gorgeous and so wide and she walked over to a glass door and opened it,it was too the view was amazing,She heard footsteps come up and turned to see Eddie.

Loren:It's Amazing Eddie:Im really happy you like it.  
Loren:I don't like it,I love it!It's just how i pictured my first House.  
Eddie:I can't wait to start our family.  
Loren:Me too!  
Eddie:I can't belive you are 8 months along Loren:I know it is coming so fast!  
Eddie:Loren,I just want you to know how much I love you and I can not wait for us to have our family.  
Loren gave Eddie a Passionate kiss,Then pulled away Loren:I am too!  
Loren and Eddie walked downstairs and Went to the back patio,There was a huge pool and a Hot Tub,And he had bought a grill,There was a knock at the door,Loren went to get it.

Loren:Hey Cam Cam:Hey Loren Loren:Were is your date?  
Cam:I did not bring one,No girl wanted to go.  
Loren:That's not true,Did you not call any?  
Cam:Okay Fine i didnt call anyone,I did not want you jealous.  
Loren:Your Funny!Come on in Cam walked in and Loren and him went to the patio were everyone was sitting.  
Loren:This Cam Cam:Hi Everyone said Hi Loren:So,Babe what are you making?  
Eddie:Steak,Hot Dogs,Pork chops.  
Loren:It sounds really good!  
Loren sat down next to Cam and started talking,Everyone else were drinking pop and chips,Loren and Cam were talking and Eddie was getting a bit jealous but he did not let it get to him,Cause he knew Loren loved him not finished cooking and there was a picnic table were everyone was sitting and Eddie went and sat next to Loren and Cam sat on the other side of was eating and haveing a good time but then Cam got a phone call and excused himself to answer came back to the table and sat down smiling!  
Loren:Why do you look so happy?  
Cam:I just got a call from brown!I got the Lacrosse scholarship!  
Loren:Oh My God!  
Loren stood up and gave Cam a huge hug!  
Loren:That is amazing!I wish i was still going to Brown we could have gone together.  
Cam:Yeah,It wont be the same without you Loren:Aww thanks!I will definitely visit you and bring the babies!  
Cam:Thanks Loren!  
Loren and Cam sat back down and everyone gave Cam luck and Eddie did finished and was getting ready to leave.  
Nora:Honey,Congratz on Graduation i am so proud of you.  
Loren:Thanks Mom!  
Max:Thank you Loren for the lovely time.  
Loren:No promblem Max!  
Everyone left after saying goodbye but Loren asked Cam to stay so they can talk.  
Loren:I can't tell you how happy i am for you!  
Cam:Thank You Loren!It means alot i did not think that you would be this happy?  
Loren:Why wouldnt i be?Your like my bestfriend,Except for Mel!  
Cam:Loren that means alot.  
Eddie was listening on the whole conversation until Loren noticed him.  
Loren:Hey Rockstar!  
Eddie(Startled):Hey Babe,Hi Cam.  
Cam:Hey Eddie,Well i better get going.  
Loren:You sure?  
Cam:Yeah Thanks for everything Loren!  
Cam kissed Loren on the cheek and she blushed a little which Eddie could see then Cam left and Loren sat back on the couch with Eddie Loren:Hey Eddie:Hi Loren:Are you alright?  
Eddie:You blushed when he kissed your cheek.  
Loren:Your mad about that?  
Eddie:Kind of.  
Loren:Alot of girls blush when a guy kisses there cheek and Eddie i do not have feelings for him.  
Eddie:I believe you Loren went up too Eddie and gave him a fierce kiss which he returned and then Eddie picked Loren and up and went to there new bedroom and i think you know what happens next!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!I hope you favorite and Follow and please Review!I have a little contest who ever is my 85th review will get a shout out and i will name one of the babies after your name!So review!


	42. I Need A Friend

Enjoy!Sorry I have not been updating i have been really busy!But here you go!

Last Time Loren:Alot of girls blush when a guy kisses there cheek and Eddie i do not have feelings for him.  
Eddie:I believe you Loren went up too Eddie and gave him a fierce kiss which he returned and then Eddie picked Loren and went up to the bedroom.

Countinuation

Loren had woken up wrapped in Eddie's arms nice,warm,and snuggled up to his crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom and threw up,Loren needed a friend to talk to because everything was coming so fast,So she called Cam.

Cam:Hi Loren

Loren:Hey Cam,Do you wanna maybe go get some breakfast,I could use a friend to talk too.

Cam:Sure,Where do you wanna meet?

Loren:How about Rumor?

Cam:That's really expensive...

Loren:I will Pay.

Cam:But your the girl.

Loren:Im the one who needs a friend,I will pick you up,Alright?

Cam:Okay see you soon.

Loren hung up and got dressed she was wearing White skinny jeans with little rips in them with a White Tank Top with red lips on the front and wore White gladiator sandals,Her jewlery was simple with just a diamond bracelt and and a diamond necklace,She gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and left,She got to Cam's house and knocked on the door.

Cam:You could have Honked i dont think you should be walking these steps.

Loren:I can still balance.

They both laughed,Loren stuck her hand out and Cam grabbed and he shut the door behind him and were walking to the car little did Loren know that the Paps followed her and took snaps of her and Cam getting in the car.

At The House

Eddie woke up and saw Loren gone and had started to worry until he got a Twitter alert and clicked on it and saw Loren and Cam getting into the car Eddie started to get Furious and Jealous but at least she was safe he decided to text her.

Loren was in the car with Cam when she got the text it read:I guess im not important for you to tell me your going out with Cameron.  
Loren Replied saying:You are but you are asleep and i am a got the text and replied:So i have to find out that your with cam from a twitter alert?Loren replied:I guess so im sorry you were sleeping but i have to go all i wanted was a friend to talk read the last part and replied:Well you should have woke me up and we could have talked. Loren ignored the last one and stared out the window until Cam saw her and broke the silence.

Cam:Are you alright?

Loren:Yeah,Eddie was sleeping so i did not want to wake him and i guess the Paps got a picture of us and he got mad.

Cam:Oh im sorry

Loren:It's not your fault but can we just have a good time?

Cam:Of Course

Loren and Cam smile and they got to rumor,Loren got her normal table and her and Cam ordered their Breakfast and were waiting.

Cam:So,How is everything going?

Loren:It's been going good,I just wanted a friend to talk everything i coming so fast.

Cam:Yeah the twins are due in like a month right?

Loren:yeah its nerve racking.

Cam:You can handle it and you have Eddie

Loren:And are going to visit me right?

Cam:Of course! I cant believe that im going to Brown in like a month.

Loren:I truly am proud of you.

Cam:Thanks Loren it means alot.

Loren and Cam got there food and ate and talked about Brown and the babies,and how everything will turn out,When they finished Loren and Cam got in the car and drove to Loren and Eddie's place because Loren invited Cam over to go swimming in the got to and sat the house,and walked in to see Eddie and Mel sitting there staring at each other,smiling.

Loren:Uh Hi

Eddie:Hi

Mel and Eddie jumped straight off the couch.

Loren:Well me and Cam will be in the pool,C'mon Cam.

Loren took Cam's hand and led him to the backyard Eddie looked super jealous he walked out to the backyard with Mel and sat down on the patio,Loren had changed and was wearing a strapless 2 piece bikini,and she looked gorgeous and Cam got to see her that way which made Eddie jealous. Loren jumped in and splashed Cam who was chasing her around trying to get her,Mel interupted there play.

Mel:Loren can i borrow a Bikini?

Loren:Sure,There upstairs in our bedroom,Dresser top drawer.

Mel:Thanks

Mel walked away and headed upstairs to grab the bikini,5 minutes later she cam back down with a red strapless one jumped in and started splashing Loren and then Cam joined in everybody was having except one,Eddie.

Eddie's POV How can Loren just hang out with him the guy that she ran too when we broke up,It almost looks like they like each other still,How can she be so cold to me she did'nt even give me a kiss when she got home,I hope she doesnt think that me and Mel did anything cause we did'nt.  
Loren's POV I am having a blast and Cam is so fun to be around i wish Eddie would be like this so me and him could actually have fun every once in awhile,  
He better not have done anything with Mel i mean i know that they would never do that but why do i always have more fun with Cam then i do Eddie?

Loren,Cam,And Mel all got out of the pool and were drying off Mel and Loren layed out there towels on the patio chairs and started tanning,  
Cam layed one out on a chair next to Loren,Eddie was the only one that was still sitting in the corner like a party pooper.

Mel:That was fun!

Loren:I totally agree,What about you Cam?

Cam:I third it!We should do this again sometime.

Eddie cut in:Yes like we want you hear.

Loren:Eddie!Cam we will definatly do it again.

Cam:Well i take it i better get going

Loren:Okay,I will see you tomowrrow?

Cam:Yep

Cam gave Loren another kiss on the cheek and she blushed,Again,Which Eddie saw, had decided to leave at the same time Cam did so it was just Loren and Eddie.

Loren:What is your deal Eddie?

Eddie:I...I...

Sorry for the cliffhanger i know that it's not a big one but I hope you enjoyed it!I will update soon!

XO

Kaitlyn

I need at least 10 reviews, Please!  



	43. Accident

Hey,So i really wanted to update and Im sorry if you guys don't like how Cam and Loren are but like i said there going to be best friends and alot of people like how i am making Eddie jealous,But here is your chapter and i need more reviews please!

Last Time

Cam gave Loren another kiss on the cheek and she blushed,Again,Which Eddie saw, had decided to leave at the same time Cam did so it was just Loren and Eddie.

Loren:What is your deal Eddie?

Eddie:I...I...

Countinuation

Loren:Eddie are you jealous?

Eddie:Pretty Much,I mean the way you pulled him to the pool and did'nt give me a kiss when you got back.

Loren:That's because you and Mel were staring at each other like your in love.

Eddie:Babe no it was just a staring contest

Loren:Why were you guys smiling like you were flirting?

Eddie:We had said something funny and we laughed.

Loren:Im sorry i am making you jealous i didnt mean too,But im not going to stop hanging with Cam just because you dont approve.

Eddie:Im not asking you too just please don't be too flirty around me.

Loren:I never flirt.

Eddie:Yeah okay!

Loren playfully hit Eddies arm and Eddie started to tickle her but then the babies kicked.

Loren:EDDIE!The babies kicked!

Eddie:What?

Eddie felt Loren's stomach and they were,Eddie looked at Loren and smiled.

Loren:What?

Eddie:I cant wait to have our twins!

Loren:Me too!Everything is set the bedrooms are house its perfect!

Eddie:For a perfect girl!

Loren:They are going to be here really soon!

Eddie:I know!

Eddie leaned over and gave Loren a passionate kiss!Loren and Eddie started making out but Loren pulled away.

Loren:What do you wanna name them?

Eddie:Wow,I have not thought about that.

Loren:What about Jaclynn Duran?

Eddie:I love that!

Loren:Really?

Eddie:Yes!

Loren:And our baby boy,What should his name be?

Eddie:What about Jason or Jay?

Loren:Those are good one's how about Jason Duran?

Eddie:Perfect!

Loren:Yay!Jason and Jaclynn Duran!

Eddie:Beautiful!

Eddie kissed Loren and they headed upstairs and went to sleep,wrapped in each others arms!

In The Morning

Loren woke up to her phone ringing at 4:00 am in the morning

Loren(Groggily):Hello?

Cam:Loren its me Cam

Loren:Hey why do you sound hurt?

Cam:I got in an accident can you come meet me?

Loren:Oh my gosh I will be right there,Wait were are you?

Cam:Sunset

Loren:Okay

Loren got off the phone and threw on some sweat and a sweatshirt and woke Eddie up.

Eddie:Yes Loren

Loren:Cam was in an accident i need to go get him,I will be back soon.

Eddie:Is he alright?

Loren:I will see when i get there.

Eddie:Should i go?

Loren:No your fine but don't think im trying to hurt you.

Eddie:I know no go!

Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss and left to get in the car while she was driving she started thinking

**Loren's POV**

**I really hope that cam is alright,He is going to be fine i know it he is a strong lacrosse player!**

Loren got to sunset and saw Cam on the got out the car and ran over to him.

Loren:Cam!

Cam:Hey Lo

Loren:Where are the cops?

Cam:The person that hit me ran off and i didnt bother calling.

Loren:What if your hurt?

Cam:Im fine,But can you do me one more favor?

Loren:Yeah of course what is it?

Cam:Can i crash at yours and Eddie's tonight i don't want to deal with my mom she will give me the longest lecture.

Loren:Of Course,Cmon

Loren helped Cam up and they got in the car and started driving

Loren:Shoot!Your car!

Cam:Its fine its in the alley i crashed and pulled up there and got out and sat on the curb.

Loren:We will get it tomoworow.

Cam:Thanks Loren,You have no idea how much i appreciate this.

Loren:Dont' sweat it!

Loren and Cam pulled up and got into the elevator and went to the penthouse,When they walked in Eddie was sitting there drinking coffee.

Loren:Hey babe,What are you doing up?

Eddie:Couldnt go back to sleep,Cam how are you?

Cam:Im good,Im sorry im here but...

Eddie:It's cool,Glad your okay do you wanna stay in the guest room?

Cam:Yeah i guess,But i better get to sleep so i can be off your hands.

Loren:Like i said Cam its okay here i will go help get you settled be back in a sec babe.

Loren and Cam walked up stairs and Cam got into the sheets and Loren sat down next to him and started to talk.

Loren:Im glad your okay

Cam:Me too!Im glad you came but can i ask you something?

Loren:Sure

Cam:Why did you come?

Loren:...

Hope you enjoyed!I had a contest and the winner was a girl but when i PMed her asking what her name is she did not answer back so i picked a winner and it is LITTLESPANKIE she has been a great Reviewer and gave me suggestions and so i thought i would name the girl after her!I hope you guys dont mind that there names are matching,Review tell me If you like the names, Follow and Favorite Please!


	44. Breakfast

Hey Guys,I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and my names for the babies are Jaclynn Marie Duran and Jason Austin Duran!I hope you guys enjoy my chapter!

Last Time

Cam:Me too!Im glad you came but can i ask you something?

Loren:Sure

Cam:Why did you come?

Loren:...

Countinuation

Cam:Loren?

Loren:What do you mea?

Cam:I mean why did you come a get me,I have caused so much drama and tention between you and Eddie so you should have just left me.

Loren:Cam dont say that you are my friend i would do anything to make sure your okay.

Cam:Thanks

Loren:No promblem but you better get to sleep you need rest.

Cam:Thanks again Loren

Loren:Yeah

Loren got up and left the room,switching off the light while walking out, She went downstairs to talk with was sitting on the couch and Loren came down and sat on his lap digging her face into his shirt.

Eddie:Well Hello!

Loren:Im so tired

Eddie:Well you did not have to go get him.

Loren:Eddie please dont start you know he is one of my good friends i would do anything for him.

Eddie:Wow

Loren:Not like that,He was just in an accident of course im going to make sure he is alright and go get him.

Eddie:I know but we should get to bed.

Loren:I agree,Piggy Back?

Eddie:Sure!

Loren jumped on Eddie's back and he carried her upstairs and they went to sleep in each others arms.

In The Morning

Cam was the first to wake up and he wanted to get out of the way of Loren and Eddie so he got up and walked out of the room and he looked at Eddie and Loren and he had to admit they did look cute,He went downstairs put his shoes on quietly and walked out the door as quiet as possible.

Eddie woke up and looked at Loren who was still fast asleep so he unwrapped his arms and got out of bed and he decided to go to the coffee shop and get coffee and tea for Loren with some doughnuts and bagels,When he came back he layed everything out on the coffee table and went to wake got upstairs and saw Loren was already dressed and ready to take on the day.

Loren:Hey Babe,Where did you go?

Eddie:I went to get some coffee,tea,doughnuts and bagels for us.

Loren:Awww!Thanks babe!

Loren gave Eddie a kiss and grabbed his hand and ran down stairs to the food.

Loren:It looks so good!

Eddie:Well dig in!

Loren sat at the table and started drinking her tea and ended up eating 3 doughnuts!

Eddie:One of the reasons why i love you!

Loren:Why?

Eddie:Your appetite

Loren:Right!You did mention that before!

Eddie:So what is planned today?

Loren:I dont know but were is Cam?

Eddie:Oh I think he left his shoes arent at the door and hes not in the guest room.

Loren:Why would he just leave?

Eddie:I dont know.

Loren:Im going to call him.

Loren pulled out her phone and dialed Cam's Number

**On The Phone**

**Loren:Cam,Were did you go?**

**Cam:I left Early**

**Loren:Why?Is something wrong?**

**Cam:I gotta go.**

**Loren:Cam wait**

But before she could even get out one last word there was a click and the line went dead.

Eddie:What Happened?

Loren:He hung up on me

Eddie:Why?

Loren:I dont know.

The rest of breakfast was silent beause Loren was lost in space thinking of reasons why he would hang up on and Loren finished breakfast,Eddie spoke.

Eddie:Why dont we have a beach day?

Loren:Really?

Eddie:Yeah because were taking a break from everything and im just suprised that jake has not called yet.

Loren:Me too

Eddie:So what do you say?

Loren:Sure!

Loren gave Eddie a kiss and went upstairs and packed tanning lotion,sunscreen,2 towels and her came down stairs in her bikini with a cover up on and Eddie was wearing Black swim trunks and sunglasses and they left the house hand in hand heading to the beach!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!I need more reviews please!

XO

Kaitlyn


	45. Beach Day!

Hey Guys!Here is another chapter and I would like to thank LITTLESPANKIE for her Amazing Reviews and The house does have a big backyard with a pool and a Hot Tub with a patio,And the Kitchen has a big window that can see out into the yard so when the kids are playing they can see them,But enough about that,Now for the chapter!1 Last thing,You guys will see what happens with Loren and Cam.

Loren and Eddie got in the car and were headed to the Beach,Loren was getting really excited because it was just a day of fun and time with Eddie away from the drama.

Loren:Babe,I know you wanted it to be just us two but maybe we should invite Mel and Ian.

Eddie:Do we have too?

Loren:No just a thought.

Loren gave a weak smile and Eddie noticed thats when he took out his phone and called Ian.

(On The Phone)

Eddie:Hey Ian,Me and Loren were wondering if you and Mel would like to come down to the beach with us?

Ian:Oh,I will pass.

Eddie:Why?What's wrong?

Ian:Me and Mel called it quits

Eddie:Dude What?

Ian:Yeah

Eddie:Why didnt you tell me earlier?

Ian:I got to go

Eddie:Ian Wait

But before Eddie could get another word out Ian hung up.

Loren:What did he say?

Eddie:He said no and that him and Mel called it quits and then he hung up.

Loren:What is with everyone?Mel hasnt talked to me in like 2 weeks,Cam is avoiding me and now Ian.

Eddie:I don't know,We should probably talk to them at some point.

Loren:Yeah but lets just enjoy our day!

Loren pulled Eddie's hand and they ran into the water and started splashing each other,Eddie would go under and then come back up and suprise Loren and would kiss her with so much and Eddie had a pretty good day and there were no paps and or it was pretty and Eddie had brought Pastrami sandwhiches and were eating,Once they finished eating they packed up and went home.

At The Penthouse

Loren and Eddie got back and its was about 4 a clock and they decided to invite all of there friends over for a had said yes and so did Ian but cam did not confirm a yes or no. Mel arrived first then Ian and then to Loren's suprise Cam showed up.

Eddie:So we brought you here because we feel like everyone has been distant from each other.

Mel:Not each other,You and Loren.

Loren:What do you mean?

Cam:We already had this conversation,Mel had invited me over and we had this talk to and then she and Ian had the talk.

Eddie:So,What is the deal?

Ian:Mate,We all think you and Loren spend too much time together.

Loren:What are you talking about?No we don't

Mel:Yes you do!I have not talked to you in 2 weeks because everytime i want to do something Eddie has to tag along like a puppy dog.

Eddie:Excuse me?!

Ian:Don't give her that tone, You know its true when was the last time just me and you ever hung out Eddie?

Eddie:...

Ian:Exactly.

Cam:And that's why i keep my distance Loren because you and Eddie can't ever be with out each other.

Loren:But we love each other and like to do everything together.

Mel:And that's great but You need to make time for your friends too.

Eddie:This is why there is so much tention?This stupid reason.

Ian raised his voice while standing up and said:No its not stupid!I actually miss my bestfriend we were close and then when Loren came along you dissed me.

Eddie:Don't talk about Loren that way-Eddie said in a yell.

Mel:How about you don't talk to Ian that way.

Eddie:This is my House!

Ian:Then why did you invite us over!

Ian stomped out of the house following by Cam and then followed by Mel but Mel had to say one last thing.

Mel:By the way Loren when you have your twins don't expect me too be there for you since you don't care about me.

Loren:Mel i do care.

Mel:Really?Because you dont show it and Eddie how about you take a chill pill because you flip over nothing.

Loren:Look Mel we are sorry

Mel:Save it!I hope you find a new bestfriend because this girl is through with you.

Mel left almost crying she just broke up with her bestfriend and she needed Loren at the moment,Espically since she almost had a pregnancy scare.

Loren and Eddie were left speechless they just felt like all of there closes friends just dumped them.

Eddie:Well that didnt go as planned.

Loren ran upstairs crying and Eddie chased after her. Eddie pulled Loren into a tight embrace.

Eddie:Shhh...Im here for you.

By this point Loren was sobbing.

Loren:How can my friendship just be over.

Eddie:I think she is just going through a phase.

Loren:I know Mel and that was her serious look.

Eddie:I feel like i just lost Ian.

Loren:And Cam he barely said anything but they could have told us this.

Eddie:But there competely wrong about us.

Loren:Actually there kinda right.

Eddie:What?

Loren lifted her head from Eddie's chest.

Loren:Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you and I would do it all the time but me and you do spend alot of time together maybe we should take breaks from each other.I can see were Mel is coming from.

Eddie:But we are in love and I hate being away from you.

Loren:I do too but we just need to learn to take breaks from each other and spend time with our friends,I mean Mel just dumped me as her bestfriend and Ian did the same too you, We need to get our friends back.

Eddie:I guess your right.

Eddie smiled at Loren but Loren could tell it was fake.

Loren:Its not the end of the world babe,We just need to learn to space out our time.

Eddie gave Loren a kiss and decided to call Ian.

(On The Phone)  
Ian:If this is Eddie,Don't even bother me.

Eddie:Hear me out,Please?

Ian:Fine,I give you 2 minutes.

Eddie:I know me and Loren talked to each other and we are going to work out our time and try to spend time seperate,But you have to understand we are in love,So being apart isnt our favorite thing. We are definatly going to make time for our friends,We cool?

Ian:Yeah we are cool,And i lied me and Mel are still together.

Eddie:Dude!Why would you lie?

Ian:I needed a reason to hang up on you

Eddie:Oh,Have you heard from her Loren is sobbing over her ''Breakup'' with Mel.

Ian:Actually,Im with her right now and she is furious.

Eddie:Oh Crap!So probably not anytime soon will they makeup?

Ian:I give it 1 day tops.

Eddie:Alright,Bye buddy!

Ian:Bye Mate!

Eddie hung up and walked back to there room were Loren was looking at a photo album of her and Mel,All of her makeup was smeared but she still looked Gorgeous to Eddie.

Loren:I miss her already.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!Please Review!  
XO Kaitlyn 


	46. Songs

Hey,Check out Cody Longo's new song Electric!Enjoy This Chapter!

Last Time Ian:I give it 1 day tops.

Eddie:Alright,Bye buddy!

Ian:Bye Mate!

Eddie hung up and walked back to there room were Loren was looking at a photo album of her and Mel,All of her makeup was smeared but she still looked Gorgeous to Eddie.

Loren:I miss her already.

Countinuation

Eddie:I know but we are going to fix this.

Loren:How?She was so sad and so pissed.

Eddie:You can't throw away your friendship that easily and you know that.

Loren:Well aparently Mel thinks we can.

Loren got up and walked past Eddie,threw her shoes on real quick and ran out the door.

Eddie:LOREN WAIT!

But Loren already was already gone.

Eddie's POV What the heck?She just leave without telling me,were is she going I need to help get Mel and her back because this is going to kill her.

With Loren

Loren had to get away from everything and she knew were to go,Her had to think if she was going to go try and make up with Mel or leave it alone and she decided she would let Mel cool she got to her spot she sat down and just looked at the view,How could this place be so peacful and pretty and then you leave this place and you miss it right away.

With Eddie

Eddie was on his way to Loren and Eddie's spot he knew she would go there to think but he was hoping she would not get mad that he came looking for her.  
He arrived at the spot and started walking up the hill when he didnt see Loren he didnt know what to do,So he got to the top of the hill and looked at the view and screamed Loren and she popped out of the tree and screamed What?! Eddie screamed and he sound like a girl.

Loren:Am i Engaged to a girl?

Eddie:Very Funny!

Loren:I thought it was!

Eddie:So...How-

Loren:Stop,I don't want to think about that.

Eddie:Sorry,I just want to see my girls beautiful smile again.

Loren smiled

Eddie:There it is!

Loren walked up to Eddie and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce kiss! After about 3 minutes of kissing,Eddie pulled away.

Eddie:You Know you havent mentioned one thing about the wedding.

Loren:Is that a bad thing?

Eddie:Well,Most girls would be looking at wedding magazines or dresses and choosing dates.

Loren:Am i like most girls?

Eddie(Smiling):No!

Loren:Exactly!Plus so much has been going with my mom and Mel,and i you know the rape.

Eddie:Oh right i forgot about that.

Loren:About what?

Eddie:You know the rape?Are you going to get the police back on it.

Loren:No

Eddie:What?Why?

Loren:Because it happened when i was 16 and im 18 now and they have the case closed already.

Eddie:But it was only 2 years ago and they can re-open it espically for Loren Tate.

Loren:I dont want to because then they will start having to be in my everyday life and right now i dont need that plus you know my fans and paps will attack me like crazy.

Eddie:Okay,So what should we do today?

Loren:I don't know,What does The Rockstar want to do?

Eddie:''The Rockstar''Wants his girl to pick.

Loren:Well,I kinda want to work on some songs.

Eddie:Really?

Loren:Yeah,Im no slacker like you!

Eddie pretended to be hurt and Loren laughed at his facial expression.

Loren:I will meet you back at the penthouse.

Eddie:Alright,Drive Safe.

Loren:I will.

Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek and headed down the hill to her car,And Eddie followed down to his car.

At The Penthouse

Loren arrived at the penthouse and got 2 bottles of water for her and Eddie and there song books and set it up on the walked in and saw Loren sitting at the Piano.

Eddie:Hello!

Loren:Hi

Eddie:So,You going to show me some of your new songs?

Loren:I will if you do?

Eddie:Deal!

Eddie sat down next to Loren.

Loren:This song is called ''Flow''.

When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now

When the world gets you down And there's no solid ground Don't let the world get you down, no Let it flow Let it go let it go Just let it flow Let it go let it go Just let it flow Just let it flow

You wake up early to see the concert Favorite band since you were twelve At the gate and you reach in your pocket Your ticket must be somewhere else When you got your favorite outfit Just picked up coffee to go Then you trip and your drink goes flying And now you ruined your clothes

When the world gets you down And there's no solid ground Don't let the world get you down, no Let it flow Let it go let it go Just let it flow Let it go let it go Just let it flow Just let it flow

It won't always go your way And there are things you can't control Can't let the stress affect your day You've got to learn to let it flow

Let it go let it go Just let it flow Let it go let it go Just let it flow Just let it flow

Loren stopped playing and Looked at Eddie who was smiling.

Eddie:That's a great song Lo!What's it about?

Loren:Well you know my life right now is at its low point but i just ''Got To Let It Flow''

Eddie:I love it!

Loren:Thanks,I have another one...

Eddie:Play It!

Loren:Okay,Its called ''Come And Get It''

When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)

When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)

When you're ready come and get it Na na na (x3)

You ain t gotta worry it s an open invitation I ll be sittin right here real patient All day all night I ll be waitin standby Can t stop because I love it, hate the way I love you All day all night maybe I m addicted for life, no lie.  
I m not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain t finished yet. This love ain t finished yet So baby whenever you re ready

[chorus]  
When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)

When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)

When you're ready come and get it Na na na (x3)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I m yours no take backs.  
I m gon love you for life I ain t leaving your side Even if you knock it ain t no way to stop it Forever you re mine baby I m addicted no lie, no lie I m not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you re ready ..

[chorus]  
When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)

When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)

When you're ready come and get it Na na na (x3)

This love will be the death of me, but I know I ll die happily I ll know I ll know I ll know Because you love me so Yeah!

[chorus]  
When you ready come and get it Na na na (x3)

When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)

When you're ready come and get it Na na na (x3)

Eddie gave Loren a fierce kiss.

Eddie:These are going to be hits!

Loren:Really?

Eddie:Really!

Loren:Your turn!

Eddie:I don't know

Loren:You made deal.

Eddie:But my songs arent ready yet.

Loren:Please?!

Hope you enjoyed!  
Song Selection:Flow By The One and only Brittany Underwood and Come And Get It By Selena Gomez!  
XO Kaitlyn


	47. The Babies Are Coming!

Enjoy!

Last Time

Loren:Your turn!

Eddie:I don't know

Loren:You made deal.

Eddie:But my songs arent ready yet.

Loren:Please?!

Coutinuation

Loren:Fine Don't sing for me.

Loren got up and sat on the couch and flicked the tv on.

Eddie:Are you mad?

Loren sighed:No Im not i guess.

Eddie:You sure?

Loren:Yes

Eddie sat next to Loren and put his arm around her and she layed her head on his got up to walk to the kitchen when she came back she was standing staring at the tv when she feels something wet coming down her leg,Eddie ran upstairs for a second.

Loren:EDDIE!

Eddie came running down the stairs and ran over to Loren and felt his foot wet.

Eddie:Loren,What is this?

Loren:The Babies are coming!

Eddie:What do i do?!

Loren:Call...An...Ambulance.

Eddie:Right!

Eddie grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 911,when he got done Loren was yelling in pain from the contractions. The ambulance finally got there and they got Loren onto the stretcher and Eddie got in the back to be with Loren. When they got to the hospital Loren got rushed to a room and Eddie had stayed back because he couldnt take the sight of birth!Eddie got his phone and was going to call Nora, that Papa Max would be with Nora and Mel would be with Ian.

(On The Phone)

Nora:Hello?

Eddie:Nora Its Eddie Yeah um...Loren went into Birth!

Nora:What?!

Eddie:Yeah,She just went in to the room.

Nora:Why arent you with her?

Eddie:I can not stand the sight of birth.

Nora:Okay I will be right there.

Eddie:Wait?Is Papa Max with you?

Nora:Yes He will come Bye Eddie!

Eddie Hung up and Dialed Mel's Number

(On The Phone)

Mel:Hello

Eddie:Mel!Thank god you picked up,Loren went into birth!

Mel:Why should i care?

Eddie:Please?

Mel:Ugh Fine i will be right there,Yes with Ian.

Mel hung up and Eddie went and sat in the waiting and Max arrived.

Nora:Eddie!

Eddie:Hi,Nora!

Nora:Oh My god I can not believe this is happening.

Eddie:That makes two of us.'

Max:Hey Son

Eddie:Sorry dad

Eddie gave his Dad one of those Manly and Ian arrived.

Eddie:Mel!

Mel:Hi

Eddie:Thanks for coming,Loren will appreciate this.

Mel:I couldnt care less.

Mel grabbed Ian's hand and they walked into the waiting room.

Nora:What's with her?

Eddie:umm her and Loren kinda broke up there friendship its a long story,I guess everyone thinks that me and Loren cant be apart so our friends feel like we never have time for them so there was an arguement but Back to the babies.

Nora:Wow Okay!

Nora,Max,And Eddie walked into the waiting from the hallway were they were talking and waited everyone was so nervous. The DR came out,And everyone stood up.

Dr:You may come back now.

Everyone looked at each other and started walking towards the room except Mel she kinda stayed back. Everyone got to the room and stepped through the door and saw Loren holding both twins smiling.

Nora(Whispering):Hey

Loren:Hey

Nora:Can we come in?

Loren:Of Course!

Everyone walked in except Mel she stayed at the door,Eddie walked over to Loren.

Loren:You want to hold Jaclynn?

Eddie:Sure!

Eddie toke Jaclynn from Loren and held him in his arms,Max walked over and looked at Jaclynn.

Max:She has your eyes and Nose.

Eddie(Teary Eyed):I know!

Nora walked up to Loren and toke was crying,Loren was looking at everyone who had tears in there eyes,She looked at the door and saw Mel who had a tear drip from her eye.

Loren:Hey

Everyone turned to were Loren was looked at everyone and then ran out of the hospital,Loren yelled Mel but she did not come back.

Loren:Can you guys give me and Eddie a sec?

Nora:Of course.

Nora took Jason and Max took Jaclynn and they left the room.

Eddie:Hey,Im sorry i was not in here for the birth but I can't deal with birth.

Loren:It is okay!

Eddie smiled.

Eddie:I cant believe there here!

Loren:I can't wait to take them home!

Eddie:Me too!

Eddie leaned down and gave Loren a kiss,When she pulled away she looked at the door and Smiled and motioned her hand for the peroson to come in.

Loren:Hey Cam

Cam:Hey Loren,I just heard from Mel that you gave birth.

Loren:Yes I Did!

Cam:Congratz Both of you.

Eddie:Thanks

Loren:Thanks you Cam!

Cam walked over to Loren and gave her a hug

Cam:Can i see them?

Loren:Of course,Eddie will you go get Mom and Max.

Eddie:Sure

Eddie walked out giving a slight smile to Cam,And came back with Nora and Max holding Jaclynn and Jason. Cam walked over to them and looked at them.

Cam:Wow!There really cute!

Loren Chuckled:Thanks!

Eddie was looking at Jaclynn who had alot of Eddie's features and then looked at the door and saw someone who knew was not wanted.

Eddie(Angry):What are you doing here?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!Please Review!

XO

Kaitlyn


	48. She Has You

Hey Guys!I know what your all thinking...WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!Im sorry I got so busy and everytime I was about to write a chapter something came up. One other reason that I have not written in awhile is because Me and LittleSpankie are doing a colab story that is up on her profile called Catch You,Protect You,Love You and well I kind of have been focusing on that so if you wanna go check it out,We have 3 chapters up and I just typed the 4th so that will be up soon!Enjoy this chapter!

Last Time

Eddie was looking at Jaclynn who had alot of Eddie's features and then looked at the door and saw someone who knew was not wanted.

Eddie(Angry):What are you doing here?

Countinuation

Everyone turned and looked at the door to see the one and only...Trent Mccall.

Eddie:You need to leave right now.

Trent:It is not up to you Eddie.

Eddie:You really want to start playing that game?When you tried hurting Loren.

Trent:That was all a misunderstanding.

Eddie:No it wasnt,Now Leave!

Trent pushed passed Eddie to get to Loren and the Twins,Eddie grabbed him by the arm so he would not get any farther.

Trent looked at Eddie.

Trent:Let go of me.

Eddie:Nope

Eddie swung Trent on the other side so that Trent was were Eddie was and Eddie was were Trent was.

Trent:I have to right to see them.

Loren spoke up

Loren:Not really!You tried hurting me,You left me when I was 4,Should I keep going?

Trent looked at Loren with a smirk

Trent:Still I can see my daughters kids.'

Loren:Not if i get a restraining order on you.

Trent clenched his fist and then left the room,Everyone looked at one another but Eddie ran out the room not to Trent but to Mel.

Mel was outside the hospital with Ian talking when Eddie came up

Ian:Hey Mate

Eddie:Hey Ian,Can I talk to Mel alone please?

Ian gave Mel a ''Should I go look''And she nodded,Ian walked into the entrance of the hospital.

Eddie:Look,I know you guys are fighting and not friends anymore but you need to make up, Loren having the babies is the best thing to happen so far and she wants you apart of this and Trent just popped in and now Loren is probabl under stress and she needs her best friend back.

Mel looked at Eddie like he was crazy

Mel:Really?No,Loren has you,All she ever cared about was you,When you came into her life,You toke up all her time and even before the contest,She would talk about you all the time and fantsize about meeting you and yes I do love you but now that your dating,You have token her away.

Eddie:Because we are in love!

Mel:Well guess what,If your in love with her,Then she only needs you.

Eddie:MELISSA!

Mel:Don't you dare use my full name.

Mel stomped off to go find were Ian went leaving Eddie shaking his head,Mel found Ian at the vending machine.

Ian:Hey Love

Mel:Can we leave?

Ian:Sure,But first,what's wrong?

Mel:Nothing

Ian:Mel

Mel:Fine,Eddie just tried to get me to make up with Loren and it probably did not go as he planned.

Ian:Oh,your okay?

Mel:I will be once we get out of here!

Ian kissed Mel on the forehead.

Ian:Ok,Lets Go.

Ian grabbed Mel and left the hospital walking past Eddie while he was coming in and she just gave him a glare.

Eddie walked into Loren's room and noticed Nora,Max and the twins gone.

Eddie:Were is everyone?

Loren:Max and Nora went to the vending machines and the twins are in the nursery.

Eddie:Dang,I never got to see much of them.

Loren:You will when we take them home,Were did you just run off too?

Eddie:No where

Loren:Eddie

Eddie:Fine to talk to Mel

Loren:Oh,Were is she?

Eddie:Her and Ian left.

Loren:Oh

Loren had a sad face,Hoping that her and Mel would make up and can enjoy her giving birth together,Loren scooted down the bed and covered up with her back to Eddie,All she wanted to do was looked at Loren and shook his head,This fight needed to end and sat back i the chair and closed his eyes,He was tired,Really Tired. Nora and Max walked in to see Loren and Eddie both sound asleep,They gave each other a ''They Look Adorable''Look,Turned the TV off and backed out of the room,Only to bump into another unwanted guest.

Hope you enjoyed!I know its really short but Im getting back on track on writing this story and so I lost my ideas for it so this Chapter was kind of a go-with-the-flow one but I promise my next one will be longer!

XO

Kaitlyn.


	49. Author's Note :(

Hey Guys, I know I know I know, It has been so long since I wrote a chapter but this is not a chapter it is an authors not.  
I have been super busy in RL and I haven't really had a chance to write and I am not going to be able to contine this story :(((((((((( I know alot of you enjoyed but I am starting fresh, I am going to write a new one so if you think this one was good then check out my new story once I get the first chapter up,Thank you! XOXO-Kaitlyn 


End file.
